To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Instead of Elena having Alaric removing her memories, somehow she figures out a way to be sent back in time to when Damon was alive. Only something goes wrong…she's in her body the day her parents died in a car crash. What will Elena do? Will she change the future of her parents or possibly screw it up enough where everything is WRONG in the present? And, there's more…she's human.
1. Chapter 1

**To Change or Not to Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Summary:** Instead of Elena having Alaric removing her memories, somehow she figures out a way to be sent back in time to when Damon was alive. Only something goes wrong…she's in her body the day her parents died in a car crash. What will Elena do? Will she change the future of her parents or possibly screw it up enough where everything is WRONG in the present? ….And, there's more…she's human.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries and if I did, I would have killed off Stefan, Bonnie and possibly Caroline by now. And, Damon and Elena would have ended up together in Season 1 and lived happily ever after. But who knows? Please enjoy!**

 **|X|**

 **Chapter 1: Going Back**

Damon was gone. Bonnie was gone. The Other Side had fallen, leaving Elena crying and breaking apart completely. She couldn't even hold herself up anymore; Damon was dead. _Dead_ … It was such a terrible word. One she hated to use but seemed to connect to people she loved every single day. Just, she had never thought she would have to connect it with Damon. It was pushing her over the edge.

"Damon…" Elena cried as she covered her chest, big brown eyes reddened with tears and her body just seemed to fall on itself. _Dead_ … "Why?"

….

It was three days after Damon's and Bonnie's deaths when Luke came to Elena with an offer. She didn't look like herself, had starved herself and even was tempted to take off her daylight ring. Wouldn't it be simpler? "I think I can send you back in time to say goodbye to Damon," Luke said, "Because I kind of caused all of this. I couldn't let Liv die."

Elena understood, even if she wished she didn't, "How?" If there was a chance to see her Damon again, she would take it.

Luke shifted looking terribly uncomfortable. Well he shouldn't have killed Damon or Bonnie! "If I send you back, you won't be coming back to here…" Luke trailed off. "I don't think I can bring you back, not unless you find me back then, explain and what not. How does that sound?"

Elena nodded, "I don't care what happens. Just _send me back_!"

"Also, the you back in time, will just disappear and will reappear when you return to the future." Luke added.

She couldn't handle another day without Damon. Luke nodded his head and collected everything he needed, got some of Elena's blood and then began the spell. She wasn't paying attention to Luke's words— she couldn't think _I'm going to see Damon. I'm going to see Damon. I'll be with him again!_ And it made her heart flutter. She could _feel_ again.

A feeling of pure light came over Elena; she could feel a tingle in her finger tips and toes. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. And before she knew what was going on, she stood in the doorway of the Salvatore boarding house. She looked around before she used her super speed to find Damon. The house was quiet, too quiet. Only, her vampire speed failed her. She blinked and looked down at her finger— her ring was missing. Trembling, Elena picked up a knife as she had gone to the kitchen. She cut her finger and she bled— and didn't heal. She was HUMAN.

Her heart racing, Elena had no other choice but to go looking for someone to help her. So she took off lightly jogging.

Elena found no one around so she headed towards the Grille. She knew Damon was around here somewhere, he had to be. Only, when she got to the Grille, she found Caroline and Bonnie there. _Huh?_ Okay so she knew they were safe, but she wasn't expecting them to actually _be there_. They looked younger in a way, not so much being forced to do things they didn't want to. Caroline didn't look so much older as she did in the present and Bonnie, well Bonnie was smiling and laughing.

When did Bonnie laugh anymore?

"Elena!"

She was brought out of her thoughts when her two friends faced her, both smiling brightly. It was Caroline who called her.

Elena knew she couldn't say anything about the future, no way. But she smiled and headed over to them. "Hey guys, any of you seen Damon?" She asked smiling.

"Who?" Both girls looked confused.

Elena blinked. "Damon Salvatore, remember?"

Caroline and Bonnie share a look before changing the topic, "Never mind, Elena— you coming to the Bonfire tonight?" Caroline asked.

 _Bonfire….?_ Elena wondered. "Huh?"

"Oh come on, like you could forget!" Caroline urged.

Bonnie nodded, "We've been planning this for awhile Elena. Remember? We're going to be going into Grade 10 you know!"

Elena froze; _Grade 10? Wait….is this THE Bonfire?!_ She thought with a flutter of her very human heart. If it was in fact THE Bonfire, it meant Elena's parents were alive. And if it were, she would be meeting Damon tonight but not 'remember'. But it also meant her parents would be killed tonight. "Err…" _Say no! If you don't go, mum and dad will still be alive_. "I-I can't, I have chores to do… a-and mum and dad want to have a family board game night."

Both girls pout, "Really? Why can't you sneak out or something?" Caroline urged. _They don't know._ Elena reminded herself, _they don't know this will kill them if I go…_

Bonnie nodded quickly, "Come on Elena!"

"No," Elena said firmly. "It's been a long time since I've spent the night with my family. Maybe next time, okay?"

She turned and left. If she couldn't see Damon, then she would go see her parents. Caroline and Bonnie stood, going to follow her out. "Wait Elena!" Caroline said rushing up and stopping her friend. "Why don't you come and just spend a little while there?"

 _I can't risk it_. Elena thought. But if she didn't, she wouldn't meet Damon or Stefan. And if she didn't, would they show up later in Mystic Falls? So, Elena nervously agreed to go. "Fine, but I don't want to drink or anything— and I want to go home somewhat early. Okay?"

Bonnie and Caroline look at each other. "Are you sure you're okay?" Bonnie asked, but both girls agreed to the rules.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." She waved to her friends and thought up a plan. She would have to figure out a way to not get drunk, but be on the bridge to of course meet Damon, and she couldn't— wouldn't— call her parents to pick her up. Elena chewed on her lip nervously as she left the Grille.

 _I'm going to have to find vervain. I can't forget Damon— I've come too far. Would it affect me though? It seems like I'm human… Ugh. This is so confusing! Okay relax Elena. Find vervain. Mission: find and use vervain._

Elena nodded to herself and started on her quest.

|x|

Finally, Elena came home looking worn out and ready to fall into her bed to rest. She felt drained after her long day of being a human. She had found vervain— and had consumed it with her coffee. She would be fine but to be on the safe side, made sure to have some of it handy.

Her brain began to fog up thinking about seeing her Damon again. It had been too long and she needed him. She still couldn't connect the word 'dead' with him, and it broke her just to think about it. Elena shook her head as she walked up to her house— which she hadn't burnt down yet thank goodness— and she didn't think about knocking. She entered and found her father standing on the other side, looking worried and ready to go.

Elena stared at him. He didn't know that she knew she was adopted, he didn't know that she knew about his research. Her father frowned. "Elena Gilbert, what in god's name are you doing out so late?" He demanded.

Elena looked at the clock. It read 10:30. Okay so she had been out long and she knew she had to go to that party. "Sorry, I just lost track of time with my friends—"

"Don't lie, Caroline called asking if you were home just a few minutes ago. She wasn't with you and Bonnie was with her." Her father said crossing his arms.

Her eyes slightly widened before she shifted. "I'm sorry I just— it won't happen again." She said looking down. Her father let her go and she went upstairs. She got ready quickly and pretended to go to sleep, her mother checking on her before leaving. Then Elena went out the window. _I'm coming Damon, I'm coming._ She thought.

|x|

By the time Elena got to the party, it was in full swing and looked to be going crazy. She smiled as she began looking for her friends. Bonnie was flirting with a boy— when had her friend had a normal life since finding out she was a witch? — And then there was Caroline who looked to be making out with some boy. Elena paused. In this time, she was still dating Matt and as much as she cared for her friend, she would have to face the music. She was going to be looking for her future boyfriend and soul mate, and she didn't want to lead Matt on.

She shook her head and her soft curls she had done bounced a little. She was wearing a cute outfit, tight jeans with a low cut top that showed off her breasts; to top it off, cute boots and a jean jacket. Now it was time to find Damon.

Elena thought hard about where she had met Damon— on the bridge or near the bridge as she was waiting for her parents to come pick her up. She shook her head as she heard her name being called. She turned and found Bonnie waving. She waved back and winked. Bonnie blushed and Elena turned to start looking for her vampire.

 _Oh Damon…_ She thought breathlessly. Nobody knew that the supernatural was there, expect the supernatural and Elena it seemed. _What if he thinks I'm Katherine? No. Don't think about that. YOU'RE his soul mate. Not HER._

In that moment, Elena heard… "Leaving so soon?" She turned and found Matt standing there, his cute half smile and his eyes looking hopeful. As much as Elena had thought she had loved him when she had started dating him, she couldn't bring herself to even think about him in that way anymore.

"No, I'm just looking for somebody." She explained.

Matt tilted his head sideways. "Who are you looking for?"

Elena knew Matt loved her. Or thought he loved her. And it sucked, and she wished she could help him find that love of his life. But, she was pretty sure Matt's soul mate was Rebekah and she was still daggered somewhere. Not that he knew that….

Err…what should she say? "I'm looking for a guy named Damon,"

Matt frowned. "Damon? Who's Damon?"

Elena chewed her lip. "Matt—"

"Wait…are you cheating on me?" Matt questioned, sounding angry and hurt. She shook her head no quickly. "Then who's Damon? And why are you looking for him?"

"He's just a friend!" The lie burned her lips. Damon was much more than a friend and Elena knew it. But Matt, he didn't. "I'm looking for him because he's new in town!"

Matt frowned but shook his head. "Do whatever you want to Elena." He grumbled and stormed off— likely to go find Tyler.

 _Already screwing around with the time line! Great. What else are you going to mess up Gilbert?_ She frowned. Elena turned and stormed off herself. She ended up walking out towards the bridge without even thinking about it. She barely noticed the fog and was thinking too hard to notice the signs. Damon was there….and he was about to attack.

Elena was startled when she heard his voice. "What is a pretty girl like you doing all alone all the way out here?" It was just like she remembered, expect this voice was a little more dangerous and she would admit it, it was turning her on. Her Damon rarely used this voice anymore and she missed it. Elena whipped around and found her Damon standing there with his leather jacket, crocked smile, and those jeans that made her mouth water.

Her mind then realized something. This Damon wasn't her Damon and he could likely kill her if she did the wrong thing. _Shit. WHY didn't you think this through?!_ This Damon was still pinning for Katherine and still sore for his brother who he missed. This Damon killed for fun and took pleasure in charming the pants off girls.

Damon smirked. "Scared?" he purred.

 _You have no idea._ Elena thought. Just what was she supposed to do now?

 **Chapter 1, completed. Please review and let me know what you think! I hope it's good! :) What do you think Damon will do? What do you think will happen next? How will Elena affect the future now?**

 **Nerdy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Note: A point was brought up to me, that when Damon first laid eyes on Elena, he thought she was Katherine. So please forgive me and please just go with it, okay? I am kinda changing it a little bit.**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT FOR CHAPTER 1! IT MADE MY DAY!**

 **|x|**

 **Chapter 2: Let's Not Change the Past TOO Much, Shall We?**

Elena took in a deep breath, counting to 10 in her head before she turned around and found Damon standing there, and he looked exactly as she remembered. Damon however, upon seeing who she was, looked a little startled. She could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Katherine," He whispered.

 _He thinks you're Katherine…_ Elena thought. She frowned and acted confused. This was the moment she remembered so well, having gone over it a few times in her head. She had to keep this as much as the same as she could. "Um….no, I'm Elena."

With that, her eyes drunk Damon in, burning his image into her memory so she could never forget; this might very well be the last time Elena ever saw Damon Salvatore again. Damon however, looked a little let down and a little sad. However, he hid it well. Elena noticed this because she knew him. She knew him so well…. "Oh, you….you just look like..." She could see he was trying to hide his feelings. Elena was a stranger to him. "I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone."

 _How could I forget? Your first love…._ Elena thought bitterly.

He licked his lips and Elena wished that she could do it for him. Oh how she wanted to just jump him and make him forget who he was— forget Katherine. "I'm Damon." He introduced himself.

Elena searched her mind for what she should say, but nothing came to mind— and her mouth just answered for her, "I know."

He looked confused. _Wrong thing! Wrong thing!_ Her heart began to race. Damon put up a guard around him. She could see his shields coming up. She gulped.

"How do you know me?" Damon asked, his voice lowering and Elena realized he was likely thinking about if he should kill her.

"Umm—"

She chewed her lip as she thought of what to say. She didn't know if he had been in town long before this moment, and she should be on her way to her parents' deaths.

Damon narrowed his eyes.

"You just looked like a Damon," Elena finally said taking in a breath. "I don't know, I think somebody here told me your name or something. I think you went to school here?" She offered.

Damon didn't seem to buy it, but took it. She didn't relax.

"So again, what are you doing out here?" Damon asked. She couldn't say she was out looking for him, and then remembered why.

The first time had been because she had gotten into a fight with Matt— and she had gotten into a fight with him. "I'm out here because I got into a fight with my boyfriend— ex boyfriend now— he was really controlling." She explained. "Why are you out here?"

Damon watched her carefully. He edged closer and Elena forgot for a moment, what he could do. Damon looked exactly like her Damon, like she remembered. He was slim, hard and deadly. She remembered his words from last time. He had given her love advice. Would it happen again?

"I'm out here because I choose to," Damon said as he watched her.

Elena smiled slightly. "Well, it's kind of creepy to be out here all alone."

He cracked a smirk. "Speak for yourself, darling." She laughed and Damon simply watched her. He couldn't help but crack a smirk and then he joined in, laughing softly as well. The two didn't realize just how much they connected. Damon couldn't stop watching her and Elena knew that it was only because of her looks. Before, she hadn't realized he loved her until much later— the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and Damon had saved her from being beyond embarrassed.

Elena could see the way he seemed to soften until he came to terms of who he was with, and that Elena knew who he was. And then, in that moment, her cell rang and Elena looked startled. Damon came to his senses, and rushed forward— compelling him from her memory. She blinked and then found herself alone. If only Damon had known she was on vervain.

Elena looked around, acting confused in case Damon was around. He had said it was because he couldn't have anyone know he was in town yet. So Elena answered her cell. It was Caroline demanding to know where she was and who she was with, as Elena could hear a crying Matt in that background. _Matt must think I'm cheating on him… God, I'm going to have to end it and soon._ She thought. Elena explained that she was heading home— and very much alone thank you very much— and then hung up. Tomorrow, she decided, she would break up with Matt once and for all.

|x|

What very much sucked about being in the past, Elena realized after being woke up at 6 _in the morning_ , was that she still had to go to school. Maybe she very well ought to have thought this through. Now being stuck in Mr. Tanner's history class, Elena fought with sleep. She couldn't fall asleep here. She yawned and looked at the clock for the 100th time.

 _How did I forget I had school?_ She wondered as she began to doodle. She could feel Matt's eyes on her and her eyes wanted to look at him. She wanted to tell him off for putting so much _pressure_ on her. _Do I want to go back? I know I miss MY friends and all, but wouldn't it just be simpler?_

"Miss Gilbert," Her head snapped up from her page. Mr. Tanner was giving her a slight look and she realized she hadn't been paying much attention. "Is there anything you'd like to share with the class?"

She looked down and found a note on her desk. Someone had past her a note. "No sir,"

"Then stop passing notes," Mr. Tanner said before he took the note. "Shall I read it to the class?"

Murmurs of agreement went around. Elena felt horrified. What could be on that note?

Mr. Tanner opened it. "'Elena, what happened last night? Did you cheat on me? Is this it? –Matt' Well isn't this interesting? But not for History class! Mr. Donavon, Miss Gilbert, I expect to see you both after class."

Elena sighed and turned to look at Matt, who was bright red from blushing and slipping further down his chair in hopes to hide. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. And so, boring History began yet again, Mr. Tanner keeping the note tucked away in his pocket.

|x|

Mr. Tanner kept them only for a few moments, telling them he expected them to stay after school for detention. And then let them head off to their next class. Elena's brain wasn't on school, or how stupid the detention was— which was stupid— but instead on Damon. She searched her brain for when she first met Damon Salvatore after that.

It wasn't until she was dating Stefan, and that wasn't going to happen. As much as people assumed they'd get together— they were Stefan and Elena— she could never see herself with him. She was in love with his brother— who didn't even know who she was.

Her next class, Math, went by quickly and then it was time for lunch. Elena's stomach grumbled when she got cornered by Matt at her locker for answers. She sighed. "What happened last night, Elena?" Matt demanded.

"I wasn't feeling up to partying, is that such a bad thing? I went for a walk." It was mostly true anyway. She just didn't want to say anything about Damon, "And then headed home because it was late.

Matt didn't seem too convinced. "Elena—"

"I didn't cheat on you Matt, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Elena spoke up quickly. He gave her a weary look. "Matt, we're _best friends_ , and I don't know we're meant for each other."

"Wait….are you breaking up…with me?" Matt whispered sounding broken.

Elena sighed but nodded. "I'm sorry, please forgive me." She walked away.

|x|

By the time Elena got to the lunch room, the word of her and Matt breaking up had already spread all over school. She grabbed some chips from the vending machine and then went to sit down with her friends. Caroline and Bonnie were staring at Elena like she was some sort of alien. She gave them stern looks. "What?"

"Why did you and Matt break up?" Caroline asked.

"Care!" scolded Bonnie slightly before she looked at Elena with question. Clearly, both girls wanted answers.

Elena sighed as she opened her bag of chips. "It doesn't matter. It's over."

"Of course it matters! You two were perfect for each other!" Caroline insisted. Bonnie nodded rapidly.

Elena sighed again. She thought if maybe, she told her friends about Damon it'd be okay. "If I tell you, will you _promise_ not to tell _anyone_?" Both girls nodded suddenly, and looked eager to find out what had caused their best friend to break up with Matt. "I didn't cheat on Matt, but I…I found someone else."

"Who?!" cried out Caroline— somewhat quietly thankfully— who had her mouth hanging open. Bonnie did as well.

"Well…remember when I asked about Damon?" Elena asked. Both girls nodded. "That's him. I met him last night at the party," She explained with a soft smile growing on her face.

Caroline and Bonnie didn't look convinced but happy for their friend. Then, Caroline spoke, "A sleepover at my house! It is Friday," She said grinning. "We girls have to stick together." She winked.

Bonnie agreed. Elena sent a text to her mom asking if she could go to Caroline's. Miranda said it was fine, as long as she remembered she had detention (Mr. Tanner always called the parents of the students he had for detention). "I'm good, as long as it's already if I come late. Detention with Mr. Tanner," Elena explained.

Caroline frowned. Bonnie winced. "Okay! As long as you show up," Caroline said. "How about you?" she turned to Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded. "My dad says its fine."

Caroline clapped her hands. "Then it's settled! Shall we meet up at my house; hmm….let's say around 6?" Both teens agreed and then went back to their lunches.

|x|

 **AND that is the end of Chapter 2 :) I plan to update Sundays/Mondays and Fridays. So expect another update Friday. What did you all think of this chapter? I'm not sure where to go from here other than the sleepover.**

 **Maybe next week I'll bring in Stefan, sound good? Also, someone brought it to my attention that they'd like Elena to stay in the past, so I was wondering if you all wanted that? We'll have a vote, and if the time comes to that point and nobody's said anything, I'll choose.**

 **I hope this chapter is good enough for you all and that it pleases each and every one (as many as possible). Tell me some key things from the show you'd like to see, just FYI. Okay? Thank you!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Note: So I lied. No chapter on Friday but only because I had to be at my Church around 8ish (am)! I left around 10 (am) that morning (Friday) to go to this Youth Getaway and I didn't get back until Sunday around 6ish (pm). I'm sleepy and I have a day camp at my church this week and I gotta be there at** _ **7:30am**_ **each day! So forgive me for lack of update and if it's crappy! Now enjoy chapter 3!**

 **Chapter 3: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

Elena said goodbye to her friends at 3 o'clock, wishing she could go with them to pack. Instead, she had to go to detention. She walked into the room, expecting to find it empty, but instead Elena found someone inside of it— and it wasn't Mr. Tanner. The person turned and Elena found a woman with deep brown eyes, pale pearly skin, full lips and thick brown (almost black) hair. The woman reminded Elena of that actress Zoey Deutch.

She turned and she smiled weakly, "You here for detention too?" She asked.

"Um…yeah," Elena said as she walked forward, taking a sit. "I'm Elena Gilbert. Who are you, by the way?"

The woman smiled. "Ronda but I go by Roni." She said smiling. Elena nodded and they both jumped when Mr. Tanner entered as did Matt.

"NO talking!" He snapped and so began 'hell'.

|x|

30 minutes later, Roni and Elena left the room. Roni looked so relieved. Elena turned to her. "So are you new to Mystic Falls? I've never seen you before,"

Roni nodded. "Kind of," she admitted. "I used to live here when I was little but then I had to move away."

"Alright," Elena smiled. Roni seemed like any other girl and after saying goodbye, the girls parted. Elena pulled out her cell and sent a quick _'I'm out of detention. I'll be home soon and start packing. –Elena'_

Her mother Miranda sent an okay back and it was good enough for the ex vampire. With many thoughts swirling in her head, Elena thought of how her life was going to change. The clear answer was that she had her parents in her life, and Jeremy would never get into drugs the way he did. It was unclear if he could handle staying away from Vicki though.

In that moment, Matt pushed past both girls, and Elena realized just how much she had hurt him. "Matt—"

"Please don't talk to me," Matt snapped at her and she was startled by the bitterness in his voice. _Of course_ he was bitter, but he usually was never this bitter with her. Elena fell silent as she watched her ex boyfriend storm off.

With a heavy sigh, Elena started heading home.

|x|

At home, Elena found her mother in the kitchen finishing up dinner. She waved slightly to her mother who looked up. Miranda didn't say anything which Elena was thankful for. She sat down and watched her adopted mother move around the kitchen gracefully. She couldn't believe that she was so lucky to have her parents alive.

"Do you want to talk about today?" Miranda asked calmly, her voice motherly and sweet.

Elena paused. Did she? "Matt passed me a note in History," She began uneasily. "He wanted to know if I had cheated on him— which I haven't, but I broke up with him today because I'm not in love with him. I never really was."

Her mother looked at her. "When did you figure out you weren't in love with him?" Elena knew her mother had a dying hope that she would marry Matt.

"I…I think I like somebody else," Elena admitted.

"Who? Do I know him— or her?" Miranda asked, hoping to get the scoop from her daughter's love life. Even if Grayson pretended Elena wasn't old enough for boys— or girls, just relationships in general, Elena still had feelings.

The teen blushed. "No,"

Miranda frowned. "Does this somebody have a name?"

"Yes,"

"Are you going to tell me this somebody's name?"

"Err…."

"Elena Lillian Gilbert," Elena winced at her full name. Her mother did not look pleased. She hadn't heard Miranda use her middle name in a long time, as Lillian was for her dead grandma who went by Lilly more often than not. Elena had been her Lilly Jr. "Just who do you consider so important to break a young man's heart?"

Usually Miranda would never pray on her children's lives, but this was important as she always wanted Matt to be her son-in-law. "Mom—"

"No, I want you to tell me." Miranda firmly said.

Elena sighed, thinking this over. "He's new to town but doesn't want people to know he's back yet. Okay?" She said and her mother gave her the most annoyed look. She knew she would have to say his name. "His name is Damon."

Miranda didn't know any Damons. She however looked happy to know the name of the boy. She knew it was Damon was a boy, because a) the name and b) Elena said 'his'.

"Is he cute?"

"Mom!" yelped Elena by the suggestive look in her mother's eyes. By any means, Elena was not a stranger to sexual things (even if she hadn't done the act yet or at least in this time/body). She blushed darkly because this Elena would. And because her mother usually would never say such things or give Elena such looks.

Miranda smiled. "What? You know how you and your brother came to be. Do you really think your father and I—"

"Stop! I don't want to hear anything!" Elena covered her ears. In her mind, and like many others, her parents never did anything sexual. Her mother smiled fondly.

"Is it cute?" Miranda repeated with a less suggestive look.

Elena looked at her mother before nodding. "Yes,"

"Ooh goodie!" Miranda smiled brightly at this, and her words led to Elena rolling her eyes, "How cute?"

The brunette thought of how cute Damon was. Hearts entered her eyes, a foggy look entered as well, and a fond sweet smile formed on her lips, "So cute…sexy even! I can't stop thinking about him…."

Miranda was glad to hear her daughter's words. "I hope I can meet him one day,"

 _As do I. As do I._ Elena thought.

|x|

After dinner, and some packing for the night, Elena headed off to her best friend's house. She thought of what her friends and she would talk about. She thought of what she should say about Damon. But, what she didn't think would happen would be seeing Damon again.

She was walking down the street; it was barely past 6pm. As she was walking, a tall form was across the street. She felt her heart leap when she realized who it was.

Then, Elena remembered she was supposed to forget she knew him. She wanted to talk to him again but she couldn't. Now feeling down, she hurried to Caroline's.

Once she made it, Elena was down in the dumps. Damon didn't know she knew him and assumed she had forgotten him. It sucked! Caroline and Bonnie greeted her at the door and then led her to Caroline's bedroom to put her stuff down. The girls started chatting right away, Caroline's mom Liz dropping off some cookies (Oreos, chocolate chip), pop (Pepsi), popcorn and some chips (Salt & Vinegar, plain, BBQ). Their topic of conversation went straight to Elena's mystery man.

"What's he like?" Caroline asked, munching on an Oreo.

Bonnie looked over excitedly, not knowing about Damon's vampirism, sipping on her drink. Elena smiled softly. "Well…he's like…he's so interesting! I can't even explain him. He's like that tall, dark and dangerous guy you can't help but want even if everyone tells you he's bad for you!"

The girls made 'ooh!' sounds. Both knew exactly where their friend was coming from, as they had had their odd boyfriend or crush like Elena to her Damon.

Elena smiled brighter. "He doesn't want people to know he's in town yet so you can't _say anything!_ " She reminded her friends strictly, but she lost her strictness because a piece of popcorn fell down her top. She reached down to get it back— every girl knew the struggle. Caroline and Bonnie laugh and Elena laughed with them as well.

She was hit with a realization. Elena hadn't had this much fun with her friends _in a long time_. It had been years. She hadn't been this carefree since before she met Stefan the first time. She hid her frown behind her glass as she took a drink of her pop. The topic changed to some guy Caroline had seen who had a cute bottom. Elena threw her thoughts in every once in awhile, but her thoughts were on Stefan.

How would her life change now that she knew she didn't need Stefan to be happy? How would her life change now that she knew his brother was meant for her? And the worst thought… What if Damon never fell in love with her because he had wanted something from his brother?

|x|

 **The end of this chapter. Yes, short, but whatever! Next chapter I'm skipping to when Stefan comes into the picture. Next chapter will HOPEFULLY be longer. And I should update on Friday (which is in two days so SHH). Love you all so much and please review!**

 **Nerdy~**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Note: Rant time, you have been warned! So it was pointed out to me that Elena is technically mature and wouldn't let people interfering with her life— news flash, she hasn't seen her parents in years. Yeah she wouldn't take crap (who would?) however her parents have been dead and now, instead they are alive. She has a chance to be happy again and be who she ALWAYS wanted to be. She might seem a little OOC but this is how I see Elena would act. Her friends aren't fighting for their lives, her parents are alive, Jeremy is happy— and nobody for the love of god has died in this time line. She wouldn't want to risk anyone's happiness. End of rant. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT PS: I checked on the internet (such an AMAZING place) for Elena's age in season 1. She's 17 so I'd say during that summer her parents died so I got it wrong when the party would be. But whatever, this is fanfiction for a reason lol so I tried to fic it a little in this chapter, now enjoy**

 **Chapter 4: The "New" Student**

The weeks blurred together. Grade 10 got up and left, leaving Elena feeling a little better. She knew that something dramatic would happen soon as her parents were still alive. She didn't know how this would affect the future but she was ready for it. Summer came and went and finally, it was the first day of Grade 11. Elena had decided to walk to school as she had time and Jeremy was even up.

Yesterday Aunt Jenna had shown up and asked to stay with them for a few weeks as her ex boyfriend was stirring up trouble. So Elena kissed her aunt goodbye as well as her mother. She hugged her dad and then left with Jeremy. The two siblings chatted about what they hoped this school year would be like.

Elena hoped Jeremy wouldn't get into drugs this time around.

Once at school, Elena waved to Jeremy who said he'd see her later and then she went to her friends. Caroline and Bonnie hugged Elena upon seeing her. Caroline said she'd be back as well, as she had to check on a few things. Elena and Bonnie began to walk to Bonnie's locker which happened to be across from the school office _and_ Matt's locker.

Matt still hadn't forgiven Elena for breaking up with him so the two didn't even look at each other. Elena felt too awkward for breaking Matt's heart technically twice and Matt felt hurt. As the friends chatted, Bonnie said something that surprised Elena.

"Grams thinks I'm a witch," Bonnie said grinning. "Can you believe it? She's crazier than I thought!"

Elena was brought back to reality, and it scared her. Of course she remembered Bonnie was a witch. She remembered everything from her other life. "Weird," she said calmly. Right then, they looked over and seen a new student's back.

Bonnie gasped softly. "I hope he's cute!" She gushed.

 _Stefan_. Elena remembered. She stared at his back and wondered how their lives would interfere now that they wouldn't be together. She wanted to go talk to him but knew she must stay away. _I came back here to say goodbye to Damon and instead I can't bring myself to part with this! Mom and dad are alive, and I have a chance to be with Damon fully!_ Elena thought.

She was hit with another reality. She didn't want to go back to her real time zone.

In that world, Damon was dead. Elena shook her head as she waited, watching as Stefan turned around and started walking. She wanted to see him, talk to him— but she couldn't. He didn't know her and she didn't know him. She silently watched before she turned and didn't expect the vampire to realize she was there. He hadn't saved her from the crash thus he didn't know who she was.

So you can imagine how surprised she was when Stefan looked right at her.

|x|

After Stefan looked at her (he seemed bored), then walked away, school went by quickly. Elena could admit that she missed her best friend or one of them, but this Stefan didn't know her. He was still fighting with his inner self who craved human blood. And she could admit also that she didn't want to get into that whole problem.

As the end of school finally came, Elena thought long and hard about when she would see Damon again. The only thing she could place was that Damon would see her (as Stefan's girlfriend) when she went to go talk to Stefan about getting the nasty done. She groaned to herself.

 _I need to find Damon and quick!_ She thought. It had been too long since she had last seen him, and she hadn't thought of him as much since she spent so much time with her _normal_ friends and her _breathing_ parents. Elena shook her head as she uttered a quick see ya to her friends who said they had stuff to do (cheerleading). Elena started walking when she was stopped by somebody.

She made an 'oomph!' sound. She blinked as she looked up and found Stefan, who looked utterly in disbelief. "Katherine?" He questioned, his voice holding a slight hope. Not like Damon's had, but there was some hope even if Stefan wasn't in love with Katherine anymore.

She shook her head, "No…Elena. And you're that new kid, aren't you? Stefan right?"

Elena would pretend she hadn't felt Stefan's burning holes in her back as he watched her all day. Stefan nodded. "Yeah….you look very familiar."

Elena smiled softly. She wondered if she could use Stefan to get to Damon but then realized how _wrong_ that was. "Well, see you around yes?" She offered and Stefan nodded.

Elena left and started walking home. Her thoughts racing in her mind. _What am I going to do to find Damon?_ She thought.

|x|

There was no surprise for Elena when she felt Stefan watching her that whole day. She wasn't interested in him that was for sure. She only wanted his brother. So she was confused as to why she decided to go to that party— she knew where this would all lead. Even if Jeremy hadn't decided to sleep with Vicki— or fall for the girl— Elena still felt bad. Tyler was mean to her.

It wasn't fair what would happen to the girl. So Elena simply made sure to keep a look out for Vicki. She spoke to Bonnie who was over the moon for Stefan, saying how cute he was and how she wouldn't mind getting some of that. Elena didn't care really, as she wasn't interested in Stefan this time around. She kept looking around in hopes of catching Damon's shadow or form.

Sadly, no luck!

Besides the whole Stefan trying to get her attention by getting her to walk with him, the night wasn't interesting… Vicki didn't even get attacked so that was a bonus.

|x|

The next morning, Elena was in History. She could feel Stefan's eyes on her and she wanted him just to stop. She stared at her work and then watched Mr. Tanner. She did not want a repeat detention.

Mr. Tanner was talking about this Comet, and Elena couldn't help but wonder why she felt Stefan was so important way back when. He was weird. But still, her friend….

 _Ugh. Were we really this weird way back when? Who ever thought this staring thing was CUTE?_ She thought. She couldn't believe how utterly annoying Stefan was now that she wasn't hopelessly in love with him. She got a text from Bonnie saying how Stefan was looking at her. And when class was over, she was collecting her things when Stefan came up to her.

"Elena right?" so he was going to play cool… Elena looked up. "I was just wondering if you wanted to work on this English project together?"

Elena knew this was her chance— and she didn't have to try and sleep with Stefan! "Oh sure, I'd love to."

"Great, so I'll see you later?" Stefan offered.

Elena nodded and she watched the vampire walk out of the room. What had she gotten into?

 **Review! Next chapter we have an English project and Damon comes back into the picture! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Thank you SuSU12, Cristin, DelenaIsBatman, cstr, Candy Momo, Skyeward MusicLover, TVDTVDTVD, and many guests for your lovely reviews through the whole story; it means the world to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 5: The English Project and the Cat Fight**

Three days after Elena spoke to Stefan about doing the English project together, it was Friday and so Elena went over to Stefan's place. She remembered this day faintly as she had met Damon, heard about Katherine soon after and then ran. She shook these thoughts from her head. She had to play this cool or else she'd lose her crap, and then lose Damon.

Elena walked up to the house and knocked on the door, shifting on her feet as she glazed at the door fondly. She had so many memories of the Boarding House. Especially of Damon and her, doing the sexy naughty in his room, in the living room, in the kitchen— you get the idea. The door opened on its own much like it had the day Elena "met" Damon.

"Hello?" She called out, stepping into the doorframe. She looked around expecting to find something going on. Her life seemed almost boring without all the supernatural crazy shit happening all around her. "Anybody home?" she called out.

A figuring appeared, looking awfully familiar. It was Damon. He still looked like the same, just as Elena remembered from the party. It had been too long since she had seen him; her memories were beginning to go fuzzy. Damon stared at her, as if wondering who she was and then it clicked. However, he pretended not to know who she was. "Elena right?" He purred.

Elena felt her heart leap. "Err yes," she said quietly, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Do you know if Stefan's here? We were going to do an English project."

 _Make sure he knows you're not interested in Stefan. Stefan isn't the love of your life._ _ **Damon**_ _is._ She thought to herself.

Damon smirked. "Stefan's out right now, he went to the store to pick up a few things." _Like condoms_. "Come in! Get settled in— oh how rude of me! I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother." Damon "introduced" himself.

Elena had to pretend she didn't know him. "Nice to meet you Damon, I didn't know Stefan had a brother." She smiled at him. How had she fallen for Stefan in the first place? Damon was so much more handsome, sweet— even if right now he was a psycho killer. Damon returned the smile as he led her to the main area.

"Is this okay? I can show you the dining room which has a table." Damon offered.

Elena shook her head. "No thanks, this is fine." She smiled as she set her book bag down and then faced Damon. "Is there any silly stories I should be aware of?" She joked.

Damon chuckled. "There are many, however Stefan would just _hate_ for me to blab them."

"Of course," Elena smiled at him, her eyes drinking him. She always seemed to do that now. Oh she wished she had a picture of him! Damon seemed to realize her eyes were drinking him in because he smirked and winked at her.

"Find something you like?" He was back to the purring.

Elena wanted to nod. However, she couldn't. She just shrugged her shoulders, "Possibly."

Damon chuckled and Elena just stared. He was so handsome. Damon walked over and sat down on the couch, Elena following suit as he offered her a sit. "You look just like Stefan's old girlfriend,"

 _So we ARE gonna go down this road. Good._ Elena thought, "Really?"

"Her name's Katherine." Damon said smoothly. Elena could see how calculated he was. "She looked exactly like you."

 _Is he trying to scare me off? Oh he assumes I'm interested in Stefan… Hmm…how to change that?_ Elena wondered. "Wow, I'm surprised. Usually guys don't find a girl interesting if she looks like an ex girlfriend."

Damon stared at her. "Usually," He stated coolly.

Elena felt she had said something wrong. "Did I really look like Katherine?" She asked. She knew she did as she had met her evil self. And then later met her crazy self— but who was counting? Damon nodded. "Well Damon, do I seem like this Katherine?"

Damon honestly paused. "Not really," He admitted. "You seem more down to earth— and loving. Stefan's Katherine loved to play but only to win. Ya know?"

"Yeah," Elena knew exactly what he meant. She heard the door open and shut, causing Damon to stand up. Elena followed suit, turning and finding Stefan by the door. "Stefan." She said surprised.

Stefan stared between the two and then glared at Damon. "What did you say?"

"Well you were away, I chatted with Elena. Is that so bad? Was it so bad Elena?" Damon explained before glancing at Elena.

"No, it was nice." Elena admitted. She glanced over at Damon and stared for a moment before looking at Stefan. "I didn't know you had a brother Stefan." She smiled at him. "Shall we get to the project?"

"Sure," Stefan said curtly. He walked over and began to do the project, as Damon was leaving the room as well.

Elena looked down and noticed a small note in her pocket. While Stefan was doing something— getting the snacks— Elena pulled it out and found a number on it. _If you ever want to have some real fun, call me. ;) 919-399-2507 – Damon Salvatore_

Elena's heart actually skipped a beat. She was getting somewhere…

|x|

Today was the day of the Comet. Yesterday Elena had spoken to Damon and was allowed to "remember". She had finished the project with Stefan so now she had no reason not to call Damon. She was walking with Bonnie as they passed out flyers.

"So how was Stefan's house?" Bonnie asked, smiling at her friend.

Elena handed a flyer to someone. "It was awesome. Before Stefan came back from the store, I "met" his brother. Damon."

" _The_ Damon?" asked Bonnie.

Elena nodded, "Yes he is!" she squealed.

The girls chatted when Elena noticed Damon, her smile widening when she noticed Caroline walking seductively towards him. She couldn't believe her friend was such a slut, causing Elena to frown. She knew Caroline had had a thing for Damon but Elena didn't realize even if Elena had _claimed_ Damon, Caroline still saw it fit to go for him.

So Elena stormed up towards Caroline. She crossed her arms. "WHAT do you THINK you're DOING?" Elena demanded her eyes full of rage and her body was shaking from it as well.

Caroline looked startled. "What—"

"Do you think its okay to go after _MY_ Damon?! Caroline, I thought you were my friend!" Elena yelled at her, her hands turning into fists.

Caroline gulped. "Elena—"

"Don't talk to me!" Elena growled. "I didn't realize you were such a slut that you couldn't keep your hands to yourself when you KNEW how much I LIKE Damon!" She slapped Caroline across the face and then stormed off. Bonnie was staring at the two of them with wide eyes.

|x|

Elena was upset and hurt. Bonnie had chose Caroline over her. So Elena was sitting under a tree, alone and staring at the sky as she waited for the comet shower thing to start. She brought her knees to her chest as she fought with her tears. She had seen her parents together earlier, going on a date of sorts. Jeremy was with Matt and Aunt Jenna was on a date as well. Elena was all alone.

She wiped her eyes for the hundredth time. _Why am I so stupid?_ She wondered. She looked at her candle, which she held and nobody had come over to lit it.

Right then, in entered Damon who walked over to her. "I didn't think I'd find such a pretty girl all by herself." He purred.

"Not right now Damon," Elena said sadly as she looked down, burying her face into her knees. She felt Damon sit beside her and she knew he was staring at her. _He doesn't know you. You're just that girl his brother likes._ Elena reminded herself. "What are you doing?"

"Came over here to light your candle silly," He chuckled. After he had lit it with his own candle, he spoke. "I seen you slap Caroline," Damon said calmly. Elena's face burned (and not from the flame). "I thought it was kinda hot. But I thought you were interested in Stefan."

Elena shook her head. "No, Stefan isn't my type." She blushed as she began playing with the grass. "Especially now that I know he is only interested in me because of this Katherine lady."

Damon chuckled softly. "So what is your type?"

"Tall, lean guys who have a dark past but are still passionate. Guys who would suffer through heartbreak for me because they love me and want me to be happy— even if it isn't with them! I want a love that consumes me. I want a guy who sees me for _me_ , and doesn't expect me not to change at all. I want a guy who sees me for me and embraces that which I might become and be there every single step of the way. " Elena explained. Damon was silent. "Sorry…"

Damon shook his head. "No, I understand. I want the same kind of girl."

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Damon said. Their eyes met as Elena had raised her head. Elena never realized how blue his eyes were until she met them now. She knew she was in love with him but Damon; he wasn't in love with her. But, she could see the connection with them. She wanted him to ask her to be his, but she knew he was still deeply in love with Katherine. She would have to wait and see…

|x|

Elena went home that night feeling a little better. When she got home, she was reminded that tonight Vicki was supposed to become a vampire. She stared at the door, heart racing. _I gotta go find out!_ She pulled out her phone and called Matt. He answered. "Matt, did you find Vicki?" She asked.

" _Elena?"_ Matt sounded like he was questioning why he answered. _"I didn't lose Vicki. She stayed home tonight because she wasn't feeling good. Why do you ask? Did something happen?"_

"No, nothing happened." Elena reassured the scared older brother.

" _Okay…"_ Matt said sounding confused, _"Night Elena."_

Elena listened to the soft ringing noise after Matt hung up. She was sure he was going to call his baby sister to find out what happened. Elena went inside and found her parents on the couch, waiting for their kids to show up. "Hi mom, hi dad," she said as she waved.

Miranda and Grayson looked over. "You're early," Miranda said softly, smiling.

"Yeah, there were a lot of people there. I was tired." Elena lied smoothly. Truthfully, she just wanted to go home. And the talk with Damon had given her a new point-of-view, and knew what she wanted. She wanted Damon.

She needed a plan.

|x|

 **Okay early chapter. I know, it might seem crappy but whatever. More of a filler chapter! So why is this early you might ask? Well, I'm going away on a trip on Wednesday and I won't be back until August 5** **th** **. I might have wifi on the bus but not sure, and I'm going with my mom, so I can't really write.**

 **So sorry guys!**

 **Anyway, longer chapter so please be pleased. :) OH! If you all call Damon's "number", you're supposed to get a secret message from him, Katherine and Stefan. JUST FYI!**

 **So review please everyone. Next chapter I think there's going to be some more steam from the Delena couple. I hope you all don't mind that I'm pulling Caroline and Bonnie from Elena. I never liked them.**

 **Nerdy~**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 6: Trying To think of a Plan**

The next day was cheerleading practice. Elena was debating wither she should go or not. It would be a normal thing to do and it would be the respectful thing to do. Her parents would want her to go… It'd be good for her, she was sure of it. So she dragged her body out of bed, went to the shower and let her mind wander.

It was unsurprising that it went straight to Damon, whom had taken over her very being. It seemed silly, she barely knew this Damon, but her life here was 10 times better than it was in the future. Her heart began to hurt. She knew she couldn't tell anyone about the future, which she had already changed (she couldn't let her parents very well die, could she?) and yet, deep down there was still a chance that everything could fall apart and Damon could die; _again_.

"No," She said as she looked up in her shower, looking at her shampoo bottle (Strawberry) and imagined somehow this bottle of Strawberry shampoo was the controller of fates. "I won't let you take him again!" She grabbed the bottle and squirted some of the yummy smelling foamy liquid onto her hand before rubbing it in. Then, she started rubbing and running it through her hair. "I won't let you take him…not again." She promised herself.

Now with the room smelling heavily of strawberries (almost like candy strawberries), Elena rinsed the shampoo from her hair and then repeated with conditioner. For a minute or two, Elena spent waiting for the conditioner to settle, she took her vanilla body wash and washed her body. She took extra special care of her body as she remembered Damon loved the smell of vanilla.

Then Elena rinsed off her body and finished her hair.

For the next few minutes, she simply stood in the shower, again glancing at the fate holding strawberry shampoo bottle as if reminding it she wouldn't let it take Damon from her again. And while standing there, Elena let her think about a possible plan to make Damon hers. The last time Damon had become hers, it had been an accident in her case. She had become a vampire because of his blood and Doctor Meredith Fell, thus creating her into a vampire and becoming sired to Damon. It would be too much trouble to repeat this process again however.

She didn't think Damon would treat her the same way as he had before.

 _I went back in time, things can happen the same way…but do I let it? I already screwed around enough by saving my parents from the crash. But, was it really that bad? Life is going to be normal for Jeremy and I. Life will be normal…_ Elena kept telling her mind this at least. Because things in Mystic Falls _never_ , _**ever**_ stayed normal!

|x|

Elena ended up being late for school (she blamed the shampoo bottle) but was wide awake. Her first class was Math with Matt and Bonnie. She sat beside Bonnie who gave her a warning look as in _why are you late?_

But what could Elena say?

 _Oh sorry. I was just telling my shampoo bottle you can't take my future boyfriend and the love of my life away from me again! PS, he sort of died in the future and_ _ **I'm**_ _from the future. Heart, love you!_ As if THAT wouldn't send her to a loony hospital or something! She shook her head and put her focus onto the task. Okay Elena, you got this. You can do this… Math's easy. You loved Math before, remember? Before Stefan but whatever. It can't be _that_ hard, right?

|x|

 _Wrong._

Math was terrible and Elena's mind was swimming in the facts her teacher (Mrs. Sheppard-Grey) kept pouring into her students' minds and blowing Elena's in crossfire. And she still had no plan to make Damon hers. As she exited the room, she cuddled her head in her hand as she held onto her bag and walked beside Bonnie. Bonnie was complaining about how much she hated Math (some things just never changed, Elena reasoned) when Elena walked right into a chest.

She cried out in surprise, and looked up; green eyes met her chocolate brown ones. "Stefan!" Her voice was near breathless.

Bonnie excused herself before scurrying off. _She hates Stefan, riiight_.

Stefan smiled weakly down at Elena, having caught her before she fell. "Hey Elena,"

"What are you-"

"I'm heading to History," Stefan quickly explained and Elena was left feeling stupid.

"Oh."

 _At least he doesn't have a master plan or something._ Her mind whispered to her.

He gave her a small smile. "Wanna walk with me to class?"

 _Will that make Damon hate me? Err… I don't think so?_ She didn't think it would cause any trouble, but she could tell Stefan wanted to chat with her. And Elena did not have time to chat. Finally, she said, "Sure?"

"Great! Let me carry your stuff," And that was how Elena Gilbert found herself walking to History class, with Stefan Salvatore, and not carrying a thing because Stefan was a gentleman. And still, she had no plan to make Stefan's brother fall in love with her and forget Katherine Pierce.

|x|

The end of the day marked cheerleading practice. Elena, in this time frame, hadn't given up on her practices and was at her best. She made her way to the field to warm up with Bonnie, even though Elena was still hurt from her friend's choice to go with Caroline.

 _Caroline needs cuddling, reassuring, remember? Ugh. Should I ditch Bonnie? Should I ditch cheerleading practice? It'd be nice…I could plan…_ Her thoughts were pulled from her mind once she came to the rest of the squad. They needed her help and hell; she needed a little more in her life at the moment. Neither Salvatore knew that she knew they were vampires. So thus, her life was normal and it was going to stay normal until she confronted them. _I hope the perfect time TO confront them comes up…_

"Elena are you listening?"

She whipped her head sideways and almost gave herself whiplash. "Yes of course!"

Bonnie gave her a look, and Elena was filled with guilt. Even though they were in a fight, Bonnie still cared and Elena was reminded that Bonnie _had_ died many times for her. But that was in the future. This was the past…. She was going to have to let go.

 _It doesn't look like I'm getting back anyway. Not that I_ _ **want**_ _to go back…_

Going back meant killing Damon in the process all over again. And of course, killing Bonnie as while!

Bonnie sighed, bringing Elena from her thoughts once more. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I should have thought about it more carefully. You did say you really liked Damon," Bonnie tried to explain, looking sorry for her friend. Elena simply stared. "And Caroline's sorry too! She's just upset that you yelled at her and called her names in front of everyone. She didn't think the guy she was hitting on was the guy you were trying to get with. There are a lot of Damon's!"

Elena pulled her hair into a pony tail. "It's true Bonnie, she can't keep her legs closed and it's wrong. I just know it hurt to see her trying to get the guy I've liked for _awhile_ now and I just-"

"You're upset," Bonnie said sighing. "We get that. But Elena, you've always gotten the first pick of guys. Caroline thought he was new and that she had a chance."

The brunette wanted to yell at her best friend but decided against it. She just shook her head. "I don't think I can handle this, okay?" _Nothing bad has happened to you IN THIS TIME LINE. The worst thing is you ending things with Matt!_ "I'm not gonna do cheerleading today. Tell Caroline I'm sorry."

And with that, Elena left and went to change to go home.

|x|

She got home feeling awfully drained. People seemed just to keep taking from her- of course she was always willing to keep giving- but she just wanted to relax, have a little fun. But, as Elena remembered, she was a human. And the fun _she_ wanted to do could cause her to die. She wanted to just have fun and not give a care in the world.

She walked into the kitchen and found a note taped to the fridge.

 _Jeremy and Elena,_

 _Your dad and I decided to have a date night of sorts. We'll be back tomorrow before you two have to go to school. Aunt Jenna will be home later from work. Don't cause too much trouble for her. You both know our numbers if you need us._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

Elena grumbled. At least she had the house to herself until Jeremy got home. She headed to her room, quickly checking to make sure she was home alone (she was!) and then flopped onto her bed.

Elena pulled out her cell and looked at the new contact she had made. _Damon…_ She thought as she debated wither she should text him or not. She decided a simply, _**Hey -E**_ , __would do it.

Seconds later, a ding was heard.

 _ **Why hello. -D**_

 _He responded! Oh my god, what do I say? Casual or forward? Err…_

 _ **I thought I'd just let you know my number. It's Elena if you haven't guessed. -E**_

 _ **I sort of figured. ;) -D**_

Elena giggled to herself, pausing as if listening to see if anyone was home yet. It would be embarrassing to try and explain why she was so happy, why she was blushing and why she was giggling. This was a private moment.

 _ **Still have your humor I see. -E**_

 _ **Hmm yup. Where would I be without it? -D**_

Still there were no noises in the house, so Elena drove into the conversation.

 _ **What are you doing anyway? -E**_

 _ **Wouldn't you like to know? -D**_

 _ **While I wouldn't have asked if I didn't! -E**_

 _ **;) Besides texting you, I'm listening to my pain in the ass brother complain about girl problems. -D**_

 _ **Is that usual? -E**_

 _ **Nah, he doesn't trust me much. So I'm surprised he's talking to me at all. I think he's jealous lol -D**_

He obviously wanted to talk to her, as he put so much effort into his replies. Or maybe Elena was reading too much into it.

 _ **I'd be jealous of you. -E**_

There wasn't a reply for a few minutes, causing Elena to worry. What if she had said the wrong thing? What if she had made him upset? What if she screwed up all her chances to be with her soul mate?

She set her phone aside and pulled out her homework. But then again, how could anyone focus on homework when their chances to be with their _soul mate_ were possibly destroyed? She wouldn't be able to wait if he decided he wanted to keep playing with girl's hearts; to be a player. Elena was fighting to keep her head above the water anyway, what with her friends and the whole future screwing thing.

 _It's not as bad as before. You have your parents. You have your brother who isn't going after Vicki and not into drugs. You aren't a real alcoholic. Not really…_ _ **your**_ _life is fine. You're just missing Damon. And he'll come. He has to…_

Her mind wasn't in it, but she did her homework. Elena checked every answer and found them to be right, so even if she wasn't thinking about it, she could do her work. Finally, twenty minutes after her reply, a ding was heard.

 _ **Are you busy at the moment? -D**_

She didn't want to seem desperate so she paused, thinking carefully over her answer. She then decided that she wasn't busy, as she had finished her homework.

 _ **No. -E**_

 _ **Why don't you meet me at the Grille then? -D**_

Her heart fluttered and she couldn't stop her fingers nor could move them faster.

 _ **Sure! What time? -E**_

 _ **Twenty minutes? -D**_

 _ **Sounds good to me! See you in a few Damon. -E**_

 _ **And here I thought we weren't using our names. ;) -D**_

 _ **See you in a few Elena. -D**_

Elena jumped up from her bed and rushed over to her dresser, going through her clothes to find something cute to wear, but something that didn't look like she was trying _very hard_. She pulled out almost all of her clothes, as she couldn't decide what to wear. Everything in her dresser and closet as it turned out weren't good enough.

She needed something to woo Damon. So she pulled out her butt hugging jeans and her black tank top. It was a good place to start. She set those on her bed and then went through her more private setting. Elena decided a black sulk and lace panties and bra set would do the trick. Now her top… She settled on a cute blue sweater that hugged her curves but was nice looking. She brushed her hair and debated on if she should curl it.

 _Nah, I'll remind him too much of Katherine and I don't want to do that._ She looked at herself in the mirror and decided she looked fabulous. She was ready to take on Damon Salvatore. And hoped to any god, that he liked what he saw. She smiled happily and took in a deep breath.

She was ready.

|x|

 **And until next time! Haha I know, cliffy! I hope Elena is not as OOC as she has been, and I hope this chapter was a little more fun. I thought I should put in more of Elena's thoughts and fears about changing the future. Most of the beginning was from my own mind but the cheerleading thing came from episode 3 of TVD,** _ **Friday Night Bites**_ **, but since that episode is about Bonnie getting to know Stefan and what not, and Elena is not with Stefan, I decided to change it a little.**

 **I also hope this chapter was to everyone's likings. I tried to add some humor and some fluff, ya know? There's the beginning of Elena's and Damon's relationship, but also there's an edge to it. Elena knows everything that is going to happen between them before it happens, yet nobody else does! So it's interesting to play around with. :) I hope you enjoyed the texting between the two of them. I could totally see Damon flirting like that. Lol**

 **Now, since I'm back from my trip, updates will be weekly (hopefully). Unless I really get into it and can't hold off updating or I completely forget to write and thus can't update (two very possible things). The best way to get me to update is to review! I love reviews and they get me into the mood to write! So review = writing = update sooner/on time.**

 **So I'll let you go enjoy whatever you're doing. I hope summer is good for you all (I go back to school on September 3** **rd** **) and what not. I'm hoping to get a job soon ugh. Anyway, bye!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Nerdy~**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 7: Dinner for Two**

The Grille was bursting with energy. Music played in the background and laughter could be heard through the door.

Elena took in a deep breath, readying herself for what would be inside. She knew once she went in, her life would be forever changed in some sort of way. _You have got this Gilbert. It'll all be okay!_ She told her mind firmly, before pulling open the door. The smell of beer and alcohol hit her nose, and she felt drawn back to her past.

It felt like so long ago since she had been happy. She walked inside and headed for a small booth that was away from most people. Vicki walked over and asked what she could get her. "What can I get you?" She popped a bubble from her gum.

"I'm waiting for someone; I'll have a water though." Elena said calmly.

Vicki nodded, "Suit yourself." She left to get Elena her glass of water.

Elena settled into the seat and waited for Damon to appear. Five minutes later, Vicki dropped off her water and then left to help someone else. Elena sighed and looked at her water, pulling out some extra vervain and putting it into her water secretly. As much as she loved Damon (who did not know), she did not want to risk her life! She drank her water and relaxed. Ah yes, vervain laced water.

It was almost thirty minutes later when Damon appeared, looking slightly off and this made her wish she was a vampire. She didn't understand what was wrong with Damon.

"Sorry I'm late darling," Damon said smoothly as he plopped down in front of her. "Saint Stefan couldn't part with me."

 _He misses him._ Elena realized. "It's okay. Is Stefan okay?"

"Girl problems," Damon waved his hand in reply. "He doesn't understand how this girl, who he's been trying to court for awhile, isn't interested. He's pulled out all of his Saint Stefan tricks but nothing is working."

Elena winced. _Of course nothing's working. Stefan, I don't love you. I'm in love with Damon…_ Elena thought. She smiled sadly. "Why do you call him 'Saint Stefan' instead of just plain Stefan?" She asked, trying to get off the awkward topic of Stefan's effort to try and get Elena to be his girlfriend.

Damon chuckled, "I call him that because he's always considered himself better than other people. He always tries to play hero even when he should be the bad guy. People dig the hero." He tried to explain.

"The hero is never fun though," Elena flashed him a wicked smirk. "They only play aside the rules and what fun is _that_? No, I find the 'bad guy' is so much more fun!"

Damon chuckled once more, "We're on the same page." He grinned. "And I think the term you're looking for is villain."

Vicki came over a few minutes later, eyeballing Damon as clearly Damon was the most attractive man there. "Hello, what can I get you both?"

"Bourbon, please," Damon said calmly. "Elena?"

"I'd like bourbon as while." Elena hoped Vicki wouldn't say anything.

"Anything else?" Vicki asked, staring at the dark haired stranger. Vicki would know if she had seen him before.

"No thank you," Damon said smoothly. Vicki left and Damon turned his eyes onto Elena. "I didn't know you had such fine tastes."

She flashed him a smile. "I had a good friend who taught me well."

"Your friend had very fine tastes then," Damon praised, unknowingly praising himself.

Elena sat there, looking at him for a short period of time. She smiled. "Yes he does,"

"Oh so your friend is a _boy_. Shall I expect a jealous hormonal teenage boy coming here, screaming at me how you are his?" Damon asked calmly.

"Nope," Elena popped the p. "I'm as single as a Pringle!"

"You can never have just one Pringle." Damon flirted.

She laughed softly, agreeing, her water long forgotten in choice of her bourbon, placed in front of her by Vicki, who took great care in bending over so her cleavage could be seen by Damon. Elena felt jealous. _If you weren't so important to Matt, I'd kill you myself!_ Elena thought bitterly. Damon clearly let his eyes wander, which added fuel to the fire in Elena's jealousy, but he seemed uninterested. His eyes went to her and she swore she had never seen Damon's eyes so dark blue before.

That of course was a lie, as they went this blue every time Damon became lustful and wanted her. _Those eyes better only be for me!_ She thought.

Vicki once more asked if they needed anything, not bothering to look at Elena as she settled on staring at Damon, drinking him in. _Ugh, why does he have to look like a freaking GOD?_ Elena wondered.

"We're fine, thank you." Damon said smoothly. He never took his eyes off Elena, causing a heat to fill her being and in her lower belly. They both wanted each other.

 _Shit, I'm a virgin in this time line, aren't I?_ She realized with her heart sinking in her chest.

|x|

Twenty minutes later, Elena's phone buzzed for the fifth time in five minutes, letting her know her parents were both worried and annoyed that she wasn't home yet. However, checking the time she found it was Aunt Jenna whom was texting her. Then, her phone buzzed in a way that meant a phone call.

"Can you excuse me for just one minute?"

"Of course, I'll get Vicki to refill our drinks."

"Sounds good to me," Elena smiled and left the Grille for a moment, answering the phone. "Aunt Jenna?"

" _Elena! Why haven't you answered any of my texts? Are you okay?"_ Aunt Jenna tended to worry a lot, as she could be overemotional. She also had trouble keeping Jeremy and her in line when her parents were away, trying to be cool Aunt Jenna but worried something would happen to them while they were out.

And that Grayson would have her head if something happened to either Jeremy or Elena.

Elena smiled, "I'm fine Aunt Jenna. I'm just at the Grille. Jeremy was here just a little while ago. I saw him playing pool with Matt. What's wrong?"

Aunt Jenna let out a breath of air. _"I was worried sick! Stefan came by and was asking about you. He said you two had plans?"_

Ugh. Elena winced slightly, "Err no. I haven't spoken to Stefan in awhile. I actually have plans with someone else."

" _Who?"_ Aunt Jenna asked curiously. She always was curious about Elena's lack of boyfriends and relationships.

"His name is Damon," Elena sighed softly. "Now I'm going to hang up. Are you okay now?"

" _Yes I am,"_ Aunt Jenna reassured, _"You miss owe me some details when you get home. Okay? Love you! Enjoy your date!"_

"It's not a- you know what? Never mind, love you too Aunt Jenna, bye." She hung up. She was wearing a fond smile as she went back inside and found Damon where she had left him, now with filled glasses of bourbon. "You didn't run off."

"Why would I?" Damon asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Elena shrugged. "To get away from me, I don't know."

He cracked a grin. "I could never do something like that." She sat down and let out a soft sigh. "So what did your aunt want?"

"She was worried about where I was." Elena shrugged. Damon gave her a look and she simply smiled. "I told her where I was, and that I'd be home later."

Damon nodded calmly. "Ah. Well, when do you wish to be home, princess?"

Elena shrugged. "Not yet,"

He chuckled and the two enjoyed their drinks, talking about anything and everything.

|x|

 **So THERE! God, it took me like THREE tries to get this chapter put together and I had so many ideas. One was getting a flash into the future/present, where people are wondering where Elena is. Another was having Damon drink Elena's blood, finding out she's on vervain and thus wondering how she knows. I believe another was possibly having Elena and Damon sleep together, but it's too soon. UGH! So you all got this shitty chapter. And its still Wednesday so YEAH Sorry it seems late but I had a major writer's block. Next chapter I'm not sure what will happen, but I figure I'll watch the rest of the episode to find out. If you have any ideas, let me know. And please review! Bye!**

 **Nerdy~**


	8. Chapter 8

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 8: The Fates Are Still In Play**

Damon walked her home. _Damon_ walked her home. After a wonderful evening together, Damon Salvatore walked her home. Elena's heart was fluttering and she knew he could hear it, he was a vampire. And he was likely getting a special read on her, like he always did when it came to people.

He dropped her off at her house, with a wink and, "Goodbye Elena. See you next time?"

Of course she wanted a next time and planned for it. She watched him disappear into the night and grinned. She knew she never use to be this girly before, but what did she have to be sad anymore? She had her life back and it was perfect. She had her parents, her little _innocent_ baby brother, a possible boyfriend who was not dead thank you very much, and an alive aunt whom was like a best friend. The only things missing in her life were her two actual best friends and the Salvatore brother bond.

Her life was perfect.

Elena smiled before turning to her door, opening it with a bright smile on her face. Aunt Jenna was sitting in the living room reading some book- Elena was pretty sure it was Harry Potter- before she looked up. Aunt Jenna grinned when she saw how excited Elena looked. "A good date I'm assuming?"

"Better than good," Elena admitted, not bothering to denying it. Even though it wasn't a date, she could pretend, "Better than great actually!"

Aunt Jenna squealed for her. "Was he the perfect gentleman?"

"Yes, of course." She smiled her girlish smile.

"Did he pay for the dinner/drinks?"

"Yup!"

"Did he walk you home?"

"Made sure I was home safe and at the door before he left,"

"Elena, you have a keeper." Aunt Jenna smiled brightly. Elena agreed. "So, what does he look like? I forgot to watch the window because I was absorbed into the wizarding world like I usual am when cute guys come walking my niece home."

Aunt Jenna could be very dramatic.

Elena laughed softly. "He has dark raven hair, the bluest eyes- they're like ice and the ocean mixed almost- and he has pale skin and the cutest smirk. He's funny and sweet and I can't help but like him." She admitted.

"Mhmm…" Aunt Jenna said sounding impressed, "Sounds yummy. Think he'll be good in bed?"

"Aunt Jenna!" Elena blushed but only to keep the mask up. _He's AMAZING in bed! But she doesn't need to know how I know that._

"Right, you're still a virgin. Darn." Aunt Jenna joked. Elena remembered that shortly after her parents had died, in a fit of need to get back at them for dying and to ruin how pure she was, Elena had slept with Matt in a fit, in hopes of ruining everything about her. She tried drugs (which weren't her thing) and drank a lot, before falling into bed with Matt whom had been a virgin. This of course hadn't happened in this time line as Elena's parents hadn't died. So just her luck, she was a virgin and she wasn't sure if Damon would be interested in one.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Really? My dad would have my head if he thought I wasn't one anymore."

"You're gonna be 18 next year; you should at least feel like you're becoming an adult. I lost my virginity when I was 14." Aunt Jenna shrugged.

Elena of course knew that. Aunt Jenna had had the talk last time when Elena came home crying and upset. Matt hadn't been the best partner and yet he tried to get better. It still ended badly but at least this time around they could still be friends.

Elena yawned softly. "I'm going to head to bed if that's okay with you. I have a big day tomorrow and Caroline will have my head if I'm not well-rested."

"You have that football game, _riiight_. Well, go rest up and I'll see you tomorrow! Your mom wanted me to remind you that she and your dad will be home soon. And that they'll hopefully be there for the game tomorrow. I will be too." Aunt Jenna said and Elena nodded. Then her aunt returned to her book, likely awaiting Jeremy to come home (Elena was almost positive her brother was home and Jenna was just enjoying some book time) and Elena went to her room.

Once in her room, Elena stripped down and hopped into the shower. She washed her hair and body quickly, before drying off and heading to bed. She flopped into her bed in small shorty shorts and a tank top. Sleep took over her almost instantly.

|x|

The next morning, Elena dragged her body out of bed and grumbled. The game sounded boring and Elena couldn't help but not be interested in cheerleading. As much as she loved Caroline, it wasn't her thing. With her parents being alive and such, it should be, but Elena had lived through this once. She was more interested in drives in Damon's car or solving a random mystery because somebody had died or _something_ as equal in interest.

So she decided to quit (it was shocking just how long it took her to decide). However, remembered this was when Stefan gave her the necklace (that later she had found out belonged to Rebekah Mikaelson, Stefan's old lover). She always favored the necklace.

So that was how Elena Gilbert found herself at the football game.

She had told Caroline earlier that she didn't feel up to being a cheerleader anymore, wanting to do better with her grades and such. It was only then did she hear her name being called.

"Elena!"

She turned and found Stefan jogging over. "Stefan," She said breathlessly.

As much as she knew she wasn't in love with the younger Salvatore, she could admit he looked very attractive, and could pull off the Mystic High football team uniform, something very few could actually do.

"Hey, why aren't you in your cheerleader get up?" He asked, tilting his head sideways.

"OH! Well, I sort of quit. Cheerleading isn't my thing, I guess." Elena shrugged.

Stefan nodded. "Of course," He smiled. "I know we barely know each other but I found this and wanted to give it to you."

 _The necklace_. "What? Oh, thank you! You shouldn't have," Elena said as Stefan handed her this box, small and special. When she opened it, she found inside the necklace she had worn up until she became a vampire and then no longer could wear it, but kept it close. It was the mark of her great love with Stefan, but also the beginning of her love with Damon, who even though wanted her, was willing to give up his happiness for hers. And of course his brother's, but neither knew both wanted to be family again!

She was in awe at the sight again. "It's beautiful!"

"It's something that I've had forever, and I've never wanted to give it to _anyone_ , until now…." Stefan explained. "I'd very much like it if you'd wear it, for me, for good luck."

Elena knew the reason really behind it was because it was dipped in vervain and had vervain in it, thus making it impossible for vampires to touch it or for vampires to use compulsionon her.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem," Stefan said smiling at her. She put it on and smiled as it settled on her skin, and once more she felt completed. "I'd like to thank you for having me join the team… it's something I really enjoy."

 _I didn't… Not really…did I?_ Elena was pretty sure she had never said anything about football, but then again maybe she had. Or maybe Matt had, who didn't have a wedge against Stefan this time around. "No problem," She said smoothly. "Now, go on and get warmed up. Win the game for the school." She winked and he chuckled, before running off.

A moment later, Aunt Jenna was by her side. "So Stefan and Damon… do you like Damon more? Because it looks like Stefan is pretty cute…"

Elena laughed. "Stefan is just my friend."

"Friends don't give friends such nice gifts like that necklace." Aunt Jenna said softly. "But ouch! He was friend-zoned and didn't even know it!"

Elena giggled.

"So what are you fine ladies talking about?"

Elena and Aunt Jenna turned, finding Grayson and Miranda standing there.

"Oh nothing, just about a boy who gave Elena a necklace." Aunt Jenna said happily.

Elena shot her aunt a look. "A boy? Elena-" Her father began.

"I don't like him like that, he's just a friend." Elena said calmly. "And it was a gift, not a marriage proposal."

Grayson sighed and nodded. Jeremy came up a minute later, holding popcorn and pop. "Ready yet?" he asked.

"Yeah," Elena said and the family went inside.

|x|

Elena was shell-shocked. It was late evening, standing with her father, mother, aunt and brother are people moved around. She never did find out who had killed Mr. Tanner, but she had always assumed because she was with Damon, it wouldn't happen. But there the body lay, now in a body bag, his head (which had been snapped off apparently) was in its own bag, and guards/cops, taking him away.

She had seen Mr. Tanner only minutes ago it seemed; breathing, yelling and excited. She had completely forgotten about his death, and when it had happened. She couldn't move her body, knowing she could have provided Mr. Tanner, an innocent man, from dying.

 _Then Alaric wouldn't have come to Mystic Falls…_ She reminded herself. _But still! Mr. Tanner didn't need to die…did he?_

Elena knew Matt had found Mr. Tanner's body, she had heard the whispers, but she didn't know if he was doing okay. Mr. Tanner was nobody's favorite teacher nor their go to guy about problems. He was strict and mean. But, he was a human.

Jeremy took hold of Elena's hand, squeezing it to let her know everything would be okay. Her mother and father were trying to get some answers, they needed answers. But everyone just kept saying it was an animal attack.

 _It's always an animal attack._

Elena couldn't confront Damon about it whom she had spied earlier.

 _EARLIER_

" _Elena,"_

 _She had been heading towards her parents' car to grab something from the back. She turned and found Damon standing there; his black leather jacket, his messy black hair and smirk on his face._

" _Damon. What are you doing here?"_

 _She expected him to make some nasty comment or something._

" _I came here to support my baby brother; it is his first game after all." Damon said airily. Of Elena knew better, and remembered faintly the first time this came around._ _ **I'm trying to get away from Caroline.**_ _Of course, Damon wasn't with Caroline this time around._

 _He was sort of with Elena._

 _But, he wasn't._

 _And then again…they were sort of off the market._

 _Elena defiantly was OFF the market._

" _That's really sweet of you," She smiled fondly at him._

 _Damon nodded. He was staring at her for a long time and Elena remembered he had tried to kiss her this time._ _ **He's not ready for you. He just misses Katherine.**_ _Elena told herself._

" _Mhmm, I don't think Saint Stefan really wants to see me." Damon said sounding oddly… husky. Elena could admit only in her mind, what it did to her. "Do_ _ **you**_ _want to see me Elena?"_

" _You know I do," Elena smiled._

 _Damon grinned. He tried to use compulsion on her, "You want to kiss me."_

 _Elena wanted to give in, she wanted to say yes- but she wanted him to know, he didn't control. So she held up her hand and shook her head. "Damon," She said breathlessly. He looked confused and surprised all at once. "I'm sorry I just-"_

" _You don't want to kiss me?"_

 _ **At least I didn't slap you this time!**_

" _I do- it's just- the game is about to start and my family is expecting me." Elena finished dully._ _ **He's going to think you're weird.**_

 _ **And useless.**_

 _Damon blinked before he nodded. "Oh."_

" _I'm really sorry, maybe another time?"_

" _Maybe…" She walked away._

 _PRESENT_

Elena looked over at her family and frowned. Nobody liked Mr. Tanner, but nobody wanted him dead. It seemed the fates had a way to still claim people and take them.

And then it dawned on her.

 _If Mr. Tanner isn't safe…. What makes Damon?_

|x|

 ***spine chilling music* HAHAHAHA**

 **I actually love that last line. It makes my body go cold. If the fates still have control, who is safe and who isn't? And if Damon isn't safe, who isn't to say Elena's parents are safe? Who's to say Jeremy is safe from falling into his "old" ways? I just mind f*cked everyone, didn't I? MAHAHA**

 **Ugh, not even sure what to say but I do know I'm getting a lot of writing done so y'all don't have to wait for me to update. So enjoy, m'kay?**

 **Love each and every one of you. Thank you for every review, it means the world to me.**

 **Nerdy~**

 **REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU**


	9. Chapter 8: Bonus

**Note: This takes place during the last few moments of Mr. Tanner's life before he died in the last chapter. It will be in the point of view of Damon Salvatore, as he is one of our main characters for this story. Everything will be explained on what happened, okay? And enjoy!**

|x|

 **To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 8½: Brother Dearest**

Nobody said no to Damon Salvatore, _no one_. He had no trouble ever getting what he wanted, and if someone seemed on the verge _of_ saying no, he simply used his awesome vampire powers and convinced them otherwise. So it came to him as a shock when Elena had brought her hand up to say _no_ to kissing him.

They had been doing so well lately, almost seemed like a possible couple. Which wasn't something Damon did normally, but this girl, _this girl_ , was popping up everywhere and was haunting his every thought. It wasn't fair.

And he would admit this to no one, but he liked it. He liked that he could possibly have a relationship and it was with someone like Elena Gilbert. There was something there, something calling his very soul to her. There was just something about the Katherine lookalike.

So as he stood in the shadows (defiantly not sulking), he waited for his brother to tell him off. Damon had seen the necklace; something that hadn't been there earlier when he had seen Elena, and figured Stefan had done something.

It was always Stefan, standing in the way for Damon's happiness. Damon couldn't be faulted for not caring what others thought nor taking things into his own hands. As he stood there, he heard the footsteps of a few males.

And then he heard a human whom was at Stefan's school, talking to Stefan.

The human weak link said, "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." The blonde walked away and Damon simply rolled his eyes. _Stupid and weak. What more could a human teenage boy offer? Why girls want them so bad is confusing to me…._ Damon thought. He was glad he had been changed when he was older.

Stefan looked pleased or smelt pleased, so Damon began to clap. He found this all very amusing.

"Isn't that nice?" Damon asked as he finished his clapping. "Nothin joins, makes a friend also, Rob Rocco teehee go team!"

"Not tonight," Stefan said as he began to turn, "Done with you."

"Nice trick," Damon said not even missing a beat, as he moved at vampire speed and stopped Stefan in his tracks, "With Elena, let me guess. Vervain in the necklace," it wasn't a question. "I admit, bit surprised. It's been awhile since anyone's been able to resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan was not a happy camper. He tried to walk away again.

"Well, I could just do it the old fashion way- seduce her. Or I could just, _eat her_."

 _As in the sexual way, but who needs to know that?_ Damon thought, never willing to let anyone into his brain.

Stefan stopped walking and then turned to face Damon. Damon faced Stefan. "No," said Stefan, "You're not going to hurt her, Damon."

 _Of course not; but what fun would it be to tell you that?_ Damon thought with a smirk.

"No?" Damon asked, smirking as he looked down at the ground to play "innocent".

" _Because_ , deep down inside, there's a part of you that feels for _her_ ," said Stefan. "I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you; that you might have _actually_ become the monster you pretend to be."

Damon smirked, "Who's pretending?"

"Then _kill me_." Stefan demanded.

Damon swallowed, not really _wanting_ to kill his brother. "Well, I'm tempted but-"

"No, you're not!" Stefan said very sure of himself. "You've had life times to do it yet- here I am! I'm still alive and look, you're still haunting _me_ ; after 145 _years_. Katherine is dead!" He said trying to explain it to him, causing Damon to swallow and look pissed off, "And you hate me because you loved her. And so you torture me because you still do…"

The air was so thick; you could literally cut it with a knife. Damon was ready to pounce because Stefan had hit a nerve. Damon wasn't still fighting against Stefan because of his ex lover; no it was because of something else. It was because Damon was trying to show him something else….to show him that because he was a Ripper, the only way to get over this was to try and get used to blood. Stefan needed to man up.

"Salvatore!"

Damon smirked at Stefan who also looked smug, and Stefan turned because it was Mr. Tanner standing there. "You're just upset Stefan, because the girl you're interested in isn't interested in you. You're not used to the rejection. You're used to being the one the girls want. News flash, little brother, but girls don't like a guy who can't even like themselves." Damon said lowly so only Stefan could hear.

Mr. Tanner walked towards them. "What the _hell_? We got a game to play!"

Damon smirked as he looked at Stefan. "If that's my humanity, what's this?" He turned and used his vampire speed, and he used his compulsion on Mr. Tanner. "You will not scream, nor will you run. You will not move." Mr. Tanner calmly repeated the words, but he looked scared. Damon smirked as he looked over at Stefan, Damon reaching over with his hand and cutting Mr. Tanner's neck, letting blood drip down the guy's neck. "Oh Saint Stefan! What are you going to do when it's not me that Elena is scared of, but you?" Damon said cheerfully with a wide smirk.

Stefan's eyes turned red and flashed, as he fought for control. But his vampire wanted out and wanted the human blood. It had been a few hours since his last feeding. His eyes were glued to Mr. Tanner's neck.

He tried to fight it but Damon leaned over, licking the blood that was dripping.

"Mhm! So yummy! Would you like a taste?" Damon purred.

Stefan fought against it but, he still found himself moving forward and in minutes, his lips were glued against Mr. Tanner's neck. Damon had pushed the human to his brother, whom was drinking his blood without stopping. Mr. Tanner made no noises as Stefan drank, but Damon could see the life draining from his eyes. And before Damon could playfully stop Stefan, Mr. Tanner's head had snapped off and now lay on the ground. Stefan, horrified now, looked at Damon with wide eyes.

"Told you I wasn't the monster," Damon winked. And with that, Damon ran off into the night.

 **|x|**

 **Please review! My first chapter from Damon's POV. I hope you liked it and also liked the twist I added to the story! ;) Next chapter sometime next week!**

 **Nerdy~**


	10. Chapter 9

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 9: The Founder's Party**

It had been a week since Mr. Tanner's death. His classes had been cancelled, the school deciding it was a well needed time to grieve. So Elena had an off class during that time. She was still unsure who had killed Mr. Tanner even though the news kept saying it was from an animal attack.

 _It always is_.

Elena was haunted by dreams, ones that didn't make much sense. She'd be walking down the stairs, could hear the news on the TV, and then would come face-to-face with all of her loved ones- including Damon- all over the living room, necks ripped open in ways that only suggested _vampires_. Elena would stand in shock, in _utter_ shock, at the sight.

The dream would show Elena's parents' bodies first, bloody and watery. Their eyes unseeing and hopeless…. Then it was Aunt Jenna's body, covered in blood and neck ripped apart; her mouth hanging open, blood dripping from her lips and her eyes wide in fear and yet unseeing. Then, it was Jeremy. His whole body was barely together, his hunter's mark showing and his body covered in blood in such a gruesome way. It appeared as if his death had not been merciful. And in the middle of her family's bodies, lay Damon whom was barely holding on. She would walk towards him and he'd look at her before saying,

" _You can't stop the fates."_

Let's just say, Elena could barely sleep.

|x|

"Knock knock,"

Elena had just left her bathroom that was connected between hers and Jeremy's bedrooms. She turned, still in a towel and smiled at the sight of her mother. Miranda looked comfortable and collected, and Elena was hit with the reminder of her dream and what Miranda's body had looked like.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" Elena asked, walking over to her dresser to grab her brush.

Miranda walked into her teenage daughter's room. "I was wondering if Bonnie or Caroline are coming over to get ready with you."

"Err….no, they're too busy." Elena lied. In all truths, Elena wasn't ready to see her so called friends. She knew how close they all became in the future, and if the fates were in control then of course they would become as close as before, but Caroline wasn't…Caroline yet. She was the past Caroline, who was cruel and liked sleeping with guys. Bonnie had no idea what power she had and just wanted to finish school with all her friends. They weren't her friends and Elena was kidding herself into believing everything was okay. This wasn't her life anymore and she was just fooling herself.

Miranda frowned. "Well, that sucks. Would you like to get ready with me?" Miranda offered. She had convinced everyone in the family to go. She even got Jeremy to agree to a tux.

Elena smiled. "I'd love to!" And so, mother and daughter got ready together.

|x|

The Gilbert family came together. Aunt Jenna had gotten a date with a man by the name of Jason. Jeremy had come with a girl in his class with the name Lily. Miranda and Grayson of course were together. And Elena, she was looking for Damon, praying he decided to show up. She had sent him a quick text earlier that week asking him to the party. Damon of course agreed and said he'd meet her out front.

Elena watched as her family all went inside with their respectful dates, and she stood there waiting. She watched Vicki whom looked very tasteful in her yellow dress go in the back with Tyler. Elena shook her head with a frown. She wore a short pink flowered white dress and her hair was done up in curls. Mrs. Lockwood waved to Miranda and Elena watched her mother go up to join her in greeting the guests. Miranda had been helping plan this for awhile.

Miranda was in a long dark blue dress that came down to her knees. Aunt Jenna was in a short green sundress.

"Well, don't you look ravishing?"

Elena turned and found Damon, wearing a very handsome suit. "You came!" She said smiling brightly.

Damon chuckled. "I could not stand by and let such a beautiful woman come without an equally handsome date." He winked before kissing her hand.

They laughed together before going up to be greeted and invited inside. Damon got invited in without a second thought for Mrs. Lockwood. The party was amazing.

|x|

As the party died down, the night coming, Elena found herself wandering towards the artifacts. Her mother was in charge of this, but was chatting with one of her friends. Elena smiled before she felt a hand touch her waist.

"Damon-"

She turned and found Stefan. She jolted back. He looked at her with sad eyes. "It's not Damon," he mumbled sulkily.

Elena stood frozen in place. She hadn't spoken to Stefan in awhile, as she could barely look at him anymore. Stefan was doing everything he could in his power to make Elena see him, and everything she saw, she did not like. Stefan wasn't her Stefan. This Stefan was too…too distant. Maybe it was because he didn't know she knew he was a vampire or something of that sort. But it didn't matter.

She knew all of his demons and this Stefan did not want her to see him for what he was. She couldn't stop staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"What are you doing with my brother? He's… he isn't good Elena. He's only using you and-"

"Stefan, Damon isn't using me." Elena interrupted her friend. Or what should be her friend. "He's different with me."

Stefan stared with his mouth hanging open. "Are you _crazy_? Damon isn't a nice person! You have no idea!"

"I do have an idea," Elena snapped at him, forgetting that she shouldn't rival anything about the future. "He just wants compassion and he misses you as a brother! He just doesn't want to be forced to be something he isn't- so he doesn't hide anything about his dark side! Unlike _someone_ we all know!"

She placed her hands on her hips. She could be a right spitfire. Stefan was gaping at her. "What is _that_ suppose to mean?!"

"It means Damon is truthful about who he is! Stefan, you're hiding behind a mask of who you once were!"

They were drawing attention and Elena barely noticed. "Is everything alright over here?" Elena turned and found her dad standing there, giving Stefan dirty looks. Elena turned and looked at her so called friend, and she could see how upset he was because of her words. Elena knew she might have just screwed up her friendship with Stefan but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Everything is fine," She said before turning and walking away. Stefan nodded and left as well.

Elena was boiling mad. She couldn't believe Stefan sometimes and wondered what she had ever seen in him. Damon appeared a moment later. "Elena?" He looked worried.

She looked up at him. She moved into his open arms and she buried her face into his neck. "Your brother is an idiot," She mumbled.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Tell me something I don't know," He said. Elena sighed. "What happened?"

"I may have spilled some stuff I shouldn't have," Elena admitted, "But he just made me so upset! He kept saying you were only using me but I don't think you are. You're a nice guy Damon, and I know you won't use me."

Damon was silent. He looked up, noticing Grayson was walking over, stopping upon seeing Elena in Damon's arms. But Damon didn't care. Elena was hurt and he was going to help her.

He kissed her forehead. "Why don't we go dance, get your mind off my idiot of a brother?" He offered. She nodded and he led her to the middle of the room, unknowingly being followed by Stefan whom was going to get a drink and wanted to watch them. Stefan thought Damon would hurt Elena.

Elena laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. _All We Are_ began to play (by Matt Nathanson). Damon swayed them back and forth to the music, Elena getting lost in the moment. Everything that had happened became lost to her and she focused only on this moment- this moment Elena had missed out on because she had been so in love with Stefan. She didn't realize just how perfect Damon was, even back here when he had been considered the monster.

How had she let him slip through her fingers?

She looked up at him, and Damon just looked content in this moment as well, his eyes closed and just a pure relaxed look on his face. She smiled.

"It's rude to stare," Damon mumbled.

Elena blushed as her chocolate eyes met his icy blue eyes that looked so blue. "I can't help myself," she admitted, "You're so handsome…."

Damon smiled back and then he leaned down towards her face. She wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her lips. She leaned up to him and her eyes fluttered shut, their lips meeting in a soft gentle kiss- something she was sure this Damon rarely had anymore.

The couple ignored the world as they danced slowly to the music and shared their first kiss. _The perfect first kiss…_ Elena thought with a flutter of her heart.

She let the thoughts of the future leave her and she just focused on right now. She was sure she could never leave this timeline ever again. She wished time would freeze in this moment.

But alas…happy moments such as these never last very long.

 **Please review!**

 **Note: I just want to let you all know school for me starts up NEXT WEEK. I started doing an online course for college as well, so I'm gonna be super busy. Updates will be random, but hopefully kind of weekly. I cannot promise. But I do want to finish this story; I also have half the epilogue in my head so that's good, right? :D Anyway, please review!**

 **Also, whoever is the 100** **th** **reviewer; I will write a one-shot of your choice. If you'd like! It can be mostly anything you want, as long as I know what it is. M'kay? Also must be either T rated or lower, sorry guys. No smut.**

 **Lots of love!**

 **Nerdy~**

 **REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 10

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 10: Accidents Happen**

It had been two days after the Founder's Party. It had been two days since Elena realized just how much she was in love with Damon- any part of Damon, and she loved him. It had been two days since they shared their first kiss (in this timeline).

The past two days Elena had been walking on air. She felt like a schoolgirl, because she was just so happy and giddy. She felt like she could do anything. She was all smiles and happiness. Her parents noticed. Jeremy noticed. Aunt Jenna noticed.

And Elena didn't care that everyone noticed just how _happy_ she was. She wanted to shout it at the top of her lungs just how happy she really was. She couldn't believe just how happy she was. She hadn't felt like this in a long time it seemed.

With all this happiness, Elena couldn't wait to see Damon and share her emotions with him. She wanted to shower him in affection and be showered in affection and love. Maybe even go further than kissing…touching…

Elena never was shy of her sexuality but upon realizing she was a virgin, she was shy of what Damon would think. He had never gone for innocent girls from what she knew. It didn't matter though, because sadly, for the past two days, Elena hadn't seen nor heard from Damon.

She was beginning to worry.

|x|

 _ **The Salvatore Boarding House**_

 _Damon's Point of View_

 _One Day ago_

It was cold and dark in the basement of the boarding house. Damon knew it anywhere. He had helped build this home. But as he lay there, he couldn't help but think of Elena. After he had dropped her off at her house, a soft gentle kiss goodnight and some raging hormones from his side, before going home himself.

He thought of where he had gone wrong. He had been the _perfect_ gentleman. He made sure she was safe, hadn't asked for too much and had even been gentle with their kisses.

Damon scowled in the darkness of the cell. He knew what had been his downfall. Stefan's jealousy.

After Damon had returned home the night before, he was ready for a nice glass of bourbon and then going to sleep. But instead, he had ended up consuming vervain. Then Stefan had been there, smirking and looking smug. However much Stefan had spiked his drink with, Damon was left weak and feeling faint; and angry…

The vampire could barely stand and it had only been a day. Stefan was starving him. And withholding Elena!

He looked around the cell, wondering what he could do. He shook his head as he looked at the door, finding Stefan whom looked smug.

Damon smirked, hiding his weakness. "So I was right all along,"

"I won't let you hurt her Damon." Stefan said firmly.

 _What an idiot._ Damon thought. He wasn't going to hurt Elena. "I'm not the one spiking drinks and getting jealous because a girl has taken a liking to me instead of a certain someone."

Stefan glared. "She does like me Damon. I know she does. She just doesn't know what is going on because you're using her!"

Damon was already done with this conversation. "Where's my daylight ring?"

"You won't be needing it," Stefan said.

Damon knew Stefan would do whatever it took to keep him from Elena. But he should know nothing could stop Damon Salvatore.

|x|

 _Present Day_

 _Damon's Point of View_

Once Damon had broken out of the holding cell, after killing Zach because the human pissed him off and wasn't letting him out, Damon went in search of needed blood. He didn't think of anything besides getting blood and possibly getting back at Stefan. As much as his little brother annoyed him before, Damon downright hated him _now_.

The girl he happened upon was a tiny brunette, looked a little like Elena however her eyes were gray and she had a bigger bust. She wanted to just help. "Hey, look, are you okay? Oh god, don't worry, I'm a doctor!" She reassured. Damon looked up at her, needing her blood. She smelt _so good_ …

She went to lay him down but Damon knew what he needed. He grabbed her and then forced his mouth onto her neck; beginning to drink only to feel a second heartbeat… the woman was pregnant.

The woman screamed in pain. Damon pulled back after he was sure he had had enough to last him until his next victim- someone he hoped wasn't pregnant. Her eyes were wide in fear and she held onto her neck. "What _are_ you?" She demanded.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I need blood but because someone here is pregnant…I can't get that blood so…" He could kill her. But Damon tried his best not to kill babies or kids. The woman was shaking and beginning to back away before he grabbed her arm, pulling her back as he weakly told her to forget this. Then, Damon fed her some of his blood. As much as he didn't want to bother with the woman, she was still with child and Damon wouldn't let her die.

Once her wound had healed up, Damon made her forget that also before he sent her on her way. And then he went in search of someone else to feed on. He would need it ASAP.

|x|

 _Elena's Point of View_

Miranda and Aunt Jenna teamed against her. Elena was forced to go to town and hang out with kids her own age. As Elena was so happy, they expected her to do something and go have fun. Of course she wanted to see Damon, but he hadn't responded to any of her texts nor did he answer her calls.

 _Am I being too clingy?_ Elena wondered with a frown. She walked into the Grille, finding so many teenagers there. Her eyes searched for Damon, but he was not at the Grille. _Maybe I_ _ **am**_ _too clingy… Was I the only one who enjoyed our dance? …Our kisses?_ She wondered.

"Elena!"

She turned and found Stefan. Stefan looked relieved to see her there and she blinked. "Stefan?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with you," Stefan admitted. "Your mom kept saying you were too busy…"

"Wait…" Elena said surprised, "You spoke with my mother?"

Stefan blushed, "Of course. I wanted to make sure you were alright and you didn't give me your number so…"

Elena knew she loved Stefan like a best friend would, but now _he_ was being the clingy one. She shook her head as she looked at him. "Well, have you seen Damon? He hasn't answered my phone calls or my texts…"

She could see how annoyed Stefan was, but she could not bring herself to care. As much as she loved Stefan (like a friend of course), she couldn't help but feel cornered by him. She was in a totally different place than him and he had no idea.

"You gave Damon your phone number?" Stefan asked sulkily.

"He gave me his," Elena corrected smoothly.

Stefan stared at her with such a heartbroken look in his green eyes and Elena sighed. "Well, do you want to go get some lunch together?" He offered.

 _Aunt Jenna and mom would want me to….Stefan's a good guy. But…Damon…_ She shook the thought from her mind. "No thanks, I'm supposed to be meeting a friend here."

Stefan nodded, "Oh."

A moment later, Elena could hear Caroline calling her name. Elena had ignored Caroline since the whole _I'm-interested-in-your-boyfriend_.

 _Ugh- Damon isn't my boyfriend…._ Elena thought. She hadn't had the conversation with him about if they should try or not. And things were getting more complicated. Elena turned, finding Caroline before her and looking pouty. "Elena!" She whined.

"Yes Caroline?" Elena asked coolly.

Caroline pouted more. "Can you just forgive me? I didn't realize you were so into Damon!" She tried to explain. Stefan, whom was standing there, pouted some more. "Besides, you can't have _both_ Salvatore brothers!"

"Huh?" Elena didn't want both Salvatore brothers. What was Caroline talking about?

Caroline looked at her friend. "You have Damon and you have Stefan! Why can't I just have one?"

"You- what- _huh_?" she stuttered, very confused and utterly embarrassed because Stefan was now staring at her. Elena shifted on her feet.

"Anyone can see that Stefan is totally crushing on you and you have Damon on his knees before you. I just want to have a Salvatore brother to myself!" Caroline explained, looking painfully like a child.

Elena turned to look at Stefan, whom was blushing and avoiding her eyes. Then, she turned back to Caroline. "Caroline, I'm not interested in Stefan. And you shouldn't act like a child. If Stefan likes you, he'll come for you. And you shouldn't come to me about it, because I can't stop anyone from feeling." She tried to be a grown up. _You ARE a grown up._ She thought. She turned to Stefan. "Stefan, I don't like you in that way. You're a friend, a really good friend. And I'm so sorry for treating you like I have. Did I give you the wrong impression?"

Stefan looked at her with such sad, puppy dog eyes. "I know, you're a really good friend of mine too! Don't worry, I don't feel like that….towards you."

It was an utter lie. Elena could see that but she nodded and turned back to her friend. "See? Stefan and I are just friends. Now if you'll excuse me."

She walked away from them and headed for the door, deciding she would risk her parents getting mad at her. She wanted to find Damon but was unsure where he was. She didn't remember this moment in her past well, so she started for a plain walk. Even though there was a "killer" running around, Elena could safely say she was fine. She was safe.

Before long, the sun began to set and Elena sent a quick text to her mother saying she would be home later and that she was just walking around. Her mother responded almost instantly and Elena knew it was fine to stay out.

As she was thinking about how things would play out, she didn't realize just where she was going. She ended up near the graveyard. Elena hadn't been to the graveyard in awhile, so as she looked around, she was forced to remember everything about it. This graveyard was supposed to hold her parents but instead, it didn't. She shook her head, frowning at the thoughts.

Before Elena could blink, she was pushed against a tree, and then felt teeth against her neck. She cried out in surprise.

Only to find that the vampire (there was no way it wasn't a vampire like really!) stumbled back. Elena covered her bleeding wound with fear in her eyes. Then, the vampire looked up and Elena met the most beautiful eyes…it was Damon.

"Elena?"

 _Holy freaking shit… Damon attacked me and now he knows I have vervain in my system! HOLY FREAKING SHIT!_

What was Elena gonna do now?

 **More of a filler chapter! The episode was about Damon getting locked up by Stefan and shit like that. It wasn't a vampire interesting episode so I had to let my imagination go wild- and thus, you have Damon attacking Elena- by accident of course. For the one-shot contest, please remember to be signed in as I won't be doing one for any guests. I need to be able to PM you about what you want.**

 **I'll see you guys sometime next week!**

 **(Very sorry on the wait, Fanfiction was acting up and wouldn't let me. PS: I start school tomorrow so updates will be slow but I will do my very best to keep them sort of weekly! I just won't have a certain day that the chapters will be up, okay?)**

 **Nerdy~**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Pwease? :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 11: What Have You Done?**

Elena stood frozen against the tree, her blood covering her hand, shoulder and most of her shirt and the ends of her hair. Her eyes couldn't stray from Damon whom was on the ground, mumbling about weakness or something. Her whole body was shaking and she couldn't form words. Damon didn't seem like he understood completely what had happened either.

 _He knows that I know!_ Elena finally realized and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She needed to help him, and it was obvious that Damon needed blood. She had to stop freaking out and being in shock. She felt her feet move but it didn't mean her brain understood what was going on, because the next thing Elena knew was that she was kneeling before Damon and pulled his head onto her lap.

"Damon?" She started uneasily.

He groaned in reply.

"I know it hurts and I'm _so_ sorry…I never meant for this to happen!" Elena tried to explain. But she knew her words were confusing. Damon looked up at her.

"H-how…"

Elena bowed her head a little and closed her eyes. "I can't explain how I know right now Damon. You're hurt."

The vampire knew that Elena was bleeding out from her neck wound, and he could see her fear in her eyes. He swallowed and the burning filled him. He swore he was never going to take vervain again. But…to be able to take it and not feel pain would be nice. Elena swallowed again and winced. Damon knew he was about to kill her, moments before.

He hadn't realized who she was.

She stood up and helped him to his feet, having him lean against her. "Where can we go? To let you sleep?" She asked him softly.

"I…my ring…"

Elena looked down and noticed his daylight ring was missing. She cursed her luck. A hurt vampire who needed blood and he couldn't be out in the sun! She noticed he was staring weakly at her. "We need to get you blood," She stated. She swore he would have rolled his eyes at her for her stupidity if she wasn't helping him. "Do you have blood bags at the boarding house yet?"

 _Yet…?_ Damon wondered.

"No…" he croaked.

Once more, Elena cursed her luck. When did Damon and Stefan start storing blood in their home? Wait…wasn't their cousin still alive? Zach was it? Oh what did she know!

"Then we need to get you some blood, maybe the blood bank? Mhm…" Elena trailed off, thinking about every possible way to find Damon blood. She didn't realize just how the vampire was staring at her or how shocked he was to find out Elena knew about vampires.

Damon held up his arm weakly, bit it and held out his wrist to her. "You're bleeding out…" He mumbled weakly.

Elena looked at him. "If I take your blood, it'll weaken you more. I didn't realize you'd… attack me." She swallowed. Then, she took his wrist and drank some of his blood. But only enough to stop the bleeding and heal her wound. Damon looked at her and she noticed how much tired he appeared. "What did I tell you?"

Damon winced. "Elena…."

"Blood, right," Elena spoke. "Sorry."

She led the vampire towards the Salvatore tomb, unknowingly bringing him towards a party for druggies and teens. Once Elena set her eyes on them, she wanted to pull him away but Damon needed blood. She let him go and turned her back to the group.

With Elena there, Damon drank just enough from the humans to keep himself alive but fed them a little bit of blood to keep them alive. He would have never done this if it weren't for his precious Elena. He drained most of their bodies but kept them alive just enough before erasing their minds. Now that he had most of his strength back, he went back to Elena.

He cursed his weakness because he was still trembling. "Elena?"

She turned. She looked at his bloody clothes and stained skin. "Are they dead?"

Damon blinked, "What-"

"Are they dead?" Elena repeated. "Did you kill them?"

"No I didn't kill them." Damon stated.

"Good." Elena said much calmer now. They started walking again, Damon having troubles but hiding because vampires didn't have weaknesses. Elena knew that he was going to say something to her and she hoped he'd understand that she couldn't talk about how she knew things about him. She expected him to bite her head off for not telling him. She swallowed nervously.

"So how did you figure it out?" Damon asked calmly.

"Huh-"

"Don't lie Elena," Damon said firmly. "Who gave you the vervain?"

Elena sighed. "Nobody gave me the vervain," She stated awkwardly. "I….I'm not sure how to explain this all to you. And I don't think I should right now. You're weak and you need to rest."

"I need for you to explain to me how you knew and why you are wearing vervain and have it in your system." Damon stated.

She sighed once more and looked at the ground, watching her feet. She shook her head. "I can't tell you!"

Damon growled, "Like hell you can't! Elena, I thought I meant more to you-"

"You mean the _world_ to me!" It appeared like the cat was outta the bag now. Elena shook her head and stopped walking, Damon staring at her like she was half crazy. Before he could ask another question, she held up her hand. "What do you want me to say? I can't tell you. I-"

"I just need to know," Damon tried to explain. "How do you know so much about me? How did you know what I was? And how long have you known?"

Elena knew he should get to know all of these answers but the words died on her lips. If she explained this all to him, would it ruin any chances she had of returning home? Not that she wanted to, but things changed. And the fates seemed to have it for her… She swallowed, her throat suddenly becoming dry. "I…" _I'm gonna tell him. I love him and I can't keep this from him._ Elena thought. Damon stood there, his arms crossed across his chest and he did not look pleased. "Damon, I know so much about you because…"

"Are you some sort of vampire? A vampire that can handle vervain?" Damon asked, interrupting her.

She slightly glared. "No, I am not a vampire, nor _any_ sort of vampire. I…However, I did use to be."

Damon was a very hard person to read, but in that moment, Elena could see all of his emotions in his eyes. She had figured out earlier that he always showed his emotions through his eyes. He could seem cold and mean but on the inside, he was dying and crying. "You can't become a vampire and then not be a vampire. It doesn't work like that. If it did, Stefan-"

"Stefan would have become a human a _long_ time ago, I know." Elena waved her hand in response to this. He narrowed his dreamy eyes. "Well, what I am about to tell you, you can't repeat to _anyone_. Okay?"

"Fine, whatever," Damon said just needing to know. Did he fall for some sort of freak? Did those labs become something much more than they were before?

Elena gulped softly. "I know a lot of things about you Damon, but, you have to understand _you_ told _me_ all about you. You… you don't remember any of this because…because it hasn't happened yet."

"Huh?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Elena asked, feeling annoyed, "I'm from the future!"

~x~

Somewhere furtherer away from the arguing not-really-but-are-so-into-each-other 'couple', Miranda Gilbert was in the kitchen of her home making some cookies. She checked on the time, and she frowned when she seen just how late it was. Grayson was still at work so she couldn't vent to him. Jeremy was already up in bed and Jenna…well, Miranda felt she couldn't talk to her sister much anymore.

She shook her head as she frowned. She checked her phone for any missed phone calls or texts from Elena. _Where is that girl?_ She wondered.

Miranda pulled out the finished cookies and set them on the counter, taking in a breath of the fresh smell. She smiled though she was worried. Elena should have been home by now.

In that moment, Jenna walked inside of the house with Jason, whom she had gone to the party with and Miranda could tell Jenna liked him. She walked out to the front of the house, and smiled at the sight. Jenna was smiling and blushing. Miranda figured things were going to happen that night for the other woman.

Jenna noticed Miranda. "Oh Miranda-"

"Go rent a room," Miranda winked before heading back into the kitchen. Jenna did just that.

Once more, Miranda checked the clock. It read 11:37pm. It worried the mother. Where was her daughter? She wrote a quick note for Jeremy and Grayson (just in case) before grabbing the car keys to go find her daughter. It was too late for a young lady to be out and about. _Did Jenna and I push her too much? I just wanted her to reconnect with her friends…and now she's missing. WITH a killer on the loose! Oh Elena… please be safe._ Miranda thought.

~x~

It was dark outside and it was foggy. As Miranda was riding over the bridge, looking for Elena with worry in her eyes and she was shaking from it. "Elena!" She yelled out from the window looking for her daughter. What she didn't see was a deer running across the road when….

 **CRASH!**

Miranda couldn't even utter a single noise as her car fell from the bridge. She hit her head off the window, deer blood and guts over her window and now her blood mixing on the glass. Glass was all over the car window and her body was limp. She didn't make a sound nor did it hurt as she passed on. Her only feeling was utter worry for her only daughter- a child whom had no family and was her daughter through and through- and her son. And now how Miranda had failed…she failed Elena, Jeremy, Grayson and even Jenna. But, death was peaceful.

~x~

Back in the Gilbert home, Grayson was just entering the house. He was sleepy from his long day and just wanted to crawl into bed, cuddle and spoon his wife before sleeping. Instead, he found a note explaining that Miranda had gone out looking for Elena, that Jenna was at an inn with her new flame Jason and that Jeremy was upstairs sleeping.

He assumed that everything would be alright so he went up the stairs, checking on Jeremy before going to his room. He never thought that this morning would be the last time he saw his wife…alive and smiling.

 **So chapter 11! Whoa!**

 **We all knew the fates had it in for Elena. Do you think it had to do with Elena telling Damon about how she is from the future…? Ooh!**

 **I feel like drama is making its way to us, don't you? Grayson is the only alive parent, but for how long? And how are Jeremy and Elena going to cope without Miranda? Tell me what you all think! And tell me how you think Damon is going to react to it all! Love you babes**

 **Nerdy~**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	13. Chapter 12

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 12: The Loss of a Mother**

Elena stood her body freezing upon realizing what she had just uttered. She stared at Damon whom had frozen as well, leaving the brunette thinking it all over. Damon just stared at her in turn before his eyes hardened. _He must think I'm crazy!_ She thought. Damon turned and ran off into the night, not trying to hide the fact that he was a vampire anymore.

Elena now stood alone and the night became colder. She had just lost the one person she came all the way back in time to see and it was heartbreaking. With a heavy heart and even heavier feet, Elena moved on and headed home.

~x~

Utter chaos greeted Elena when she happened upon her house. Police cars were rolled up on her lawn and people surrounded her house. Now she was worried as she started running to her door, police men trying to stop her but she just pushed through. "It's my house! THAT'S my house!"

She spied her dad on the doorstep and her heart dropped in her stomach. He looked so sad, but upon seeing her, he looked a little relieved. "Elena," Elena moved right into his open arms and buried her face into his neck. "Thank god you're alright…"

"Dad, what happened?"

Grayson sighed, shaking his head. Elena pulled back to look into her father's eyes. She looked so worried. "Elena," He sighed and she could just see how upset he was.

Was it Jeremy? Did something happen to Jeremy?

"I…Liz was at the hospital tonight, when a person came in. A body…They couldn't do anything to save them and they're dead…." Grayson looked just so sad, so utterly broken. "Elena, your mom…she died…."

"No!" Elena didn't realize she had pulled from her dad, her body trembling. She had been so worried about Damon, that she had forgotten that her parents had died in her real timeline. "No, she can't be!"

Why had Miranda been on that bridge anyway?

Elena wanted to bolt but then she was in another person's arms. She fell to the ground, her whole world crumbling around her. The person went with her, simply holding her. She looked up and she found the eyes of her friends- Bonnie and Caroline were there. Elena felt tears running down her cheeks but only after Bonnie wiped them away.

"She can't….no…." She whimpered.

Caroline rubbed her back and Bonnie pulled her closer. The small group of friends held onto each other; one bawling her eyes out, the two others holding her and comforting her the best they could. They didn't say it'd be okay because nobody could be for sure. Miranda Gilbert was dead. And she left a giant hole in her wake…

~x~

Bonnie's dad and Caroline's mom allowed the girls to stay with Elena that night. Jeremy ended up going to Matt's to get away from the house for that night. Grayson hid in his and Miranda's bedroom, needing time alone.

Elena fell into her bed with her tear stained cheeks and a soft choking sound she would make every moment or so. Bonnie laid down beside her on her right and Caroline took her left. Even though Elena was still upset with her best friends, she needed them. They wrapped their arms around their friend and let her fall into them to grieve.

Bonnie looked at Caroline whom looked sad and sorrowful. Nobody deserved to die, but especially Mrs. Gilbert, as Mrs. Gilbert was only ever friendly to people. And now…she was a frozen, wet, likely blue dead body in the morgue.

Right then, Bonnie made a promise (as did Caroline) that they would protect Elena at no cost. And that they would always be there for her.

~x~

The morning came after long hours of pain for the Gilbert family. Elena forced herself out of bed, her best friends asleep soundly. She walked down the steps without waking anyone and headed to the kitchen. Her thoughts were haunted by her mother. Yes, Elena had survived this once, but, she had felt so safe now.

Elena stepped into the cold kitchen and began to pull out bacon, eggs, butter, pancake mix, cheese and bread. She turned on the mini grill her mother had gotten from her dad for Christmas a few years ago and placed the bacon on it; then began to butter the bread to make grilled cheeses for the family and her friends.

Her thoughts went to Miranda. Her mother had died alone this time, without her father there to comfort her. And now, Grayson would be without his other half. Elena closed her eyes as she took in a shaky breath.

 _You've got to hold it together. You can't afford to break down now, Gilbert. Jeremy, dad, Aunt Jenna and everyone else needs you to keep it together._ Elena firmly told herself. As she made breakfast, it seemed like she only to blink before everything was ready. She dished it out and waited for people to come down the steps. Caroline and Bonnie were the first to appear, giving her pitying looks.

Elena smiled weakly. "I made breakfast,"

The two girls looked at each other before moving over to hug Elena. Elena, who was done with crying, held it together as best as she could. Then, the three friends sat together at the table, huddled together while they began to eat.

10 minutes into breakfast, Grayson stumbled down the steps. "Is Jeremy home yet?" He asked. Elena shook her head. Grayson nodded and took to the cabinet Elena knew housed the boozes. Grayson and Miranda Gilbert did not drink often but they did drink once in awhile. Grayson pulled out a bottle of whiskey and Elena looked so saddened at the thought.

"I made breakfast,"

"I'm not hungry Elena." Grayson said his voice somewhat forceful. He opened the bottle and took a large swing. "Don't bother me today."

Elena watched as Grayson went up the steps back to his room. Caroline patted her back.

"He's just grieving," She tried to reassure her friend, but she knew she was failing.

Bonnie nodded. "Come on, let's finish eating here and then go for a walk." She offered. Elena nodded and went back to eating. Bonnie put on some music when _Lullaby_ by Josh Groban (feat Ladysmith Black Mambazo) came on.

Elena listened to the music and could feel the tears prickling in the corner of her eyes but she held them in. After they cleaned up the food and dishes, the three friends went out of the house, locking the door behind them and making sure Grayson had a note from them in case he came looking for them.

As they were walking, Elena wondered how she was going to go on. Her mother was dead. Yes, she still had her dad and her brother, but Miranda was so special. She was so kind and loving.

 _What am I going to do?_ Elena wondered.

~x~

 **THE NIGHT BEFORE**

Now, Damon, he was beyond mad. He was confused, hurt and angry. He needed answers and it seemed like Elena thought he was stupid or something. He went back to the boarding house, he got there and it appeared to be around 12:00am-ish. It was dark so he didn't fear dying. He entered the building, his temper boiling.

Stefan was inside sitting in front of the fire, looking somewhat nervous. Damon could actually smell the nerves on his baby brother. Stefan turned when he heard Damon enter. "Damon," His voice was bitter.

"Stefan," Damon said in a mocking tone. He walked right to the boozes and made him a pure bourbon drink. He leaned against the bookshelf, looking at Stefan who was scowling. "Where's my ring?"

"Zach had hid it," Stefan said and Damon picked up on an icy tone. "And you killed him. You really should have thought that one through."

Damon glared. "You wouldn't let Zach hide it. I know you; you would need to know where it was 100% of the time! So I'm going to _ask_ one more time. Where is my ring?" His voice turned into a growl.

Stefan acted like a little kid. "I'm not going to tell you."

He could threaten Elena and Stefan's little human friends, but Damon couldn't. Damon had grown too attached to Elena and well, now he couldn't even think about her without his temper flaring. "I'll start kill random people Stefan. Make the murders lead right back to you. But then again," Oh he could so threaten him! "You killed that human without much of my help, eh? What would Elena and your human friends think if they knew the _real you_?"

"You wouldn't!" Stefan said dramatically.

"Mhmm," Damon hummed as he took a sip of his bourbon- finding that there wasn't any vervain in it. Good, Damon really needed a drink. "You're the killer Stefan. You're a killer in denial. I, myself, openly can say I've killed people. And it doesn't bother me. But _you_ ," He smirked. "It eats you up inside that you've killed people. You've killed people in the most gruesome of ways! So let's try this once more, where is my ring, Stefan?"

Stefan glared at his older brother. He looked like a small child pouting and Damon narrowed his eyes in return. Neither wanted to back down.

"If you don't tell me right now I will tell Elena what a monster you are."

Stefan caved. "Whatever," He sighed heavily as he scowled to himself. "Zach put it in the ruins of the church."

Damon felt his heart stop for a moment, remembering "the church". It was where Katherine had "died". But of course in that moment, Damon felt the stone in his pocket become heavier, and he knew deep down Katherine was alive. And she was in that tome! "Now, was that so hard?" Damon said in his joking manner with a wide smirk. Stefan glared at him some more. "See you later, baby brother." And with that, Damon snapped Stefan's neck so his innocent baby bro didn't come and try to stop him.

So, Damon took off running towards the ruins. It was still very early in the morning- still night outside. He arrived there and picked up the ring, seeing as how it belonged to him. He set it on his finger and let out a content sigh. He was safe now. Damon looked around and swallowed, thinking of the starving Katherine under the ground. He thought of his feelings for her- which seemed not to be there anymore. But really, could he be sure? Did he love her?

He shook his head.

 _No, I don't love Katherine. She may be my first love, but my heart belongs to Elena._ At the thought of the brunette, Damon became bitter. He needed a plan to get Katherine out of the tomb. And he needed one _fast_.

~x~

 **PRESENT TIMES**

As Elena, Caroline and Bonnie walked together, they each thought of many things. Their minds wandered. However, they mindlessly chatted together, trying to keep their focus off the death of Miranda Gilbert. Caroline at the moment was telling them a grand story of the one time she had slept with a guy at a cheerleading Expo. Bonnie laughed at the tone of the story, it sounded so silly- but Elena's mind was not on any of this.

She was thinking about her mom and she was thinking about Damon. Things were out of her hands- she couldn't protect her friends, her family. If Miranda wasn't safe, what made Jeremy or Grayson or Jenna safe? What made Bonnie safe? What made Caroline safe? _What made Damon safe?_

She swallowed the lump in her throat, at the mere thought of Damon not being safe. She would surely die if Damon did.

"Elena,"

She looked up and found that they had wandered to the Grille. "Huh?"

"We're going to bribe Vicki to get us some drinks, want anything?" Caroline asked. Bonnie looked sorrowfully at her friend.

Elena agreed and the three friends headed inside. The Grille wasn't packed, surprisingly. They wandered over to the bar, Vicki was working the bar. "What can I do for you ladies?" Vicki asked, sounding annoyed and like a robot.

"Three tequilas, please," Caroline said handing over some extra money. When Vicki looked unconvinced, Caroline used _the look_. Elena looked around the room, not seeing Caroline mouth _Elena's mom died_ to Vicki. A moment later, the three girls had a drink in their hands. "Let's find a table." Caroline stated as she led her friends over to a booth.

Elena mindlessly followed and sat down, taking a drink. What she hadn't noticed, was that Damon was there. He was watching her closely. He knew he couldn't hide from her forever, but he needed to think and carefully…

"Hey," All three girls looked up and found Matt. "Can one of you explain to me why Vicki is serving you three tequilas?"

Caroline huffed. "Don't ask if you don't want-"

"My mom died." Elena said looking up at the blonde boy. Matt looked taken aback. "She died last night actually. Car crash. Figures huh?"

Bonnie patted her friend's shoulder comfortingly. None of them caught on the small joke she had played. "I'm so sorry," Matt said as he joined them at the table. He took hold of Elena's hand. "I didn't know."

"I don't think my dad wants people to know," Elena admitted. "He's acting really weird. I get that his wife died, but he still has Jeremy and me, right?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah he does, but he's grieving too." He noticed that Elena had finished her glass. Matt waved to Vicki whom came over and refilled each girl's glass and even brought Matt over a glass. "Let's do a toast. To Miranda Gilbert, a woman like no other!"

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena raised their glasses to that before they each took a drink. It seemed like nothing had changed between the friends, like Elena hadn't broken Matt's heart and that Caroline hadn't tried to sleep with the guy Elena was in love with. And that Bonnie wasn't a witch…

Damon, whom was across from them on the other side of the room, stared at them. _Elena's mom is dead?_ He blinked, feeling awfully confused about this information. He watched as she played and drank with her human friends. Why wasn't she in a fit of tears? Why wasn't she saying more or _something_? Damon wondered if maybe, she had been telling the truth. And if Elena really was from the future, how much did she know? Did she know if Katherine was alive and well in the tomb? Did she know if Katherine chose him? All of these questions and Damon needed answers.

 **And that is chapter 12! I quite like it. Not a lot of Delena, which I am sorry about, but** _ **I**_ **think, Elena needs her friends right now. You'll likely see more of Grayson and Jeremy next chapter: MAYBE. I'm sorta moving away from the show more now and I won't be following it as much anymore. For a guide line yes, but not really. A guest reviewed my story and they had a SUPER long review which made me beyond happy (you know who you are). You gave me many ideas. I think Lexi will be coming soon, just FYI. Someone else commented that they'd like to see some Caroline/Stefan. What do you guys think?**

 **I may but I am sorta a huge Caroline/Klaus fan myself, but since I'm not 100% sure Klaus will show up in this story, I cannot say. I also have a soft spot for Caroline/Matt!**

 **ANYWAY, I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews. Also, on that note, the long reviewer guest pointed out Katherine. I do not know if Katherine will show up because if she does then Klaus is sure to follow. Would everyone like that? Mhmm I don't know. Honestly. But if you have any ideas, tell me pwease?**

 **This is more of a filler chapter but I think that it is well-needed and a tone down from the drama of chapter 11, don't you all?**

 **RIP Miranda Gilbert, you will be missed!**

 **Nerdy~**

 **REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

 **PS: Don't forget to sign in for the chance for your own one-shot written by me! 100 reviews people and if you're the 100** **th** **, you get it! But you MUST BE SIGNED IN Love ya'll babes**


	14. Chapter 13

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 13: The Deep End**

Jeremy found himself going to a place that he could forget everything that took place the night before. He had spent the night with a few friends and mostly just played video games, trying to keep the haunting thoughts of his mother's death from his head.

He knew his sister and his father would need him, but he couldn't bring himself to go back home. Aunt Jenna had sent him texts repeatedly. Elena had called twice. And his dad, well, there was nothing from him. Jeremy figured Grayson was either at the bottom of the bottle, sleeping or getting to the bottom of the bottle. His dad was a known drinker in the past.

He sighed as he sat down, pulling out a book that he had decided to read. It was random and barely caught his attention, but he needed _something_. It was in this library, reading and keeping thoughts of Miranda from his mind (or at least _trying_ ), that he noticed a girl.

Jeremy was a teenage guy, he was going to look.

The girl was tiny and likely barely reached his shoulders in height. She had long black hair she had down in waves; pale skin and a nice figure Jeremy admitted. She wasn't facing him so Jeremy didn't bother hiding his staring. Until of course, she turned around and Jeremy was blown away by her beauty.

Her eyes zeroed in on him before she smiled. Jeremy returned it. He got up, forgetting momentarily about his book, as he went over to say hello. "Hey," He said smoothly. "I'm Jeremy. And you are?"

"Anna." She smiled kindly.

It fit her. "Nice to meet you Anna," Jeremy replied. And in that moment, as he began to talk to Anna, he completely forgot about his mother and his screwed up family.

~x~

Elena finished drinking with her friends, feeling slightly tipsy. She missed the time when she could drink like crazy and it not affect her for awhile. She missed being a vampire. She sighed as she stood up, her friends staring at her. "Guys, I need to go home. My dad-"

"Want us to join you?" Caroline asked sweetly. Elena shook her head and her friends took it, nodding. She waved and left heading for the door. What she didn't notice was that Damon got up to follow her.

She headed for the nearby walk in park. She took a seat under the tree- the one she had spoken to Damon under while they waited for the comet. As she relaxed, enjoying the sun, she sensed someone's present. Her eyes opened.

There stood before her was Damon. Elena couldn't form words.

Damon didn't say anything as he sat down on the ground beside her, silently. She could barely tell he was breathing but she could see the rise and fall of his chest. She swallowed her nerves but it seemed like something else was coming up….oh dear, she was going to…

"Look, Damon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't!" She word-vomited. "Like seriously, would you have told me if you were from _you-know-where_?! I'm sorry to shout and to cause you trouble but I-"

"Elena."

She closed her mouth which was hanging open. "Sorry…" She mumbled.

Damon simply shook his head and then she felt her body being pressed to his. She looked up, gapping at him. Damon was willingly touching her after what she did. "I heard about your mother…" He said softly, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

She swallowed air, before she felt tears spill from her eyes. Damon didn't comment about her tears, just held her as she began to cry. She buried her face into his chest and Damon simply took it.

~x~

Around 3pm-ish, Elena started home. She had invited Damon over for dinner- he of course said yes. He figured she didn't want to be alone. So as they walked towards Damon's car, Elena was hit with the thought of the last time she had seen that car.

She had died in that car and so had Damon.

He noticed she tensed up. "What's wrong with my car?" He asked, leading her over even though she was tense. He lowered his voice. "Does it have to do with _you-know-what_?"

She nodded slowly.

Damon tapped his chin with his thumb. "What happens?"

"…I can't say," Elena whispered. "Sorry…"

"Something bad happens, I suppose," Damon said as he opened the door. "But it doesn't matter, _right now_ , does it?"

She shook her head. "I guess not…"

"So get into the car and let's head to your place. Your dad might be lonely."

Elena nodded and got in.

~x~

When the two entered the house, the first thing that hit them was a smell. Elena looked at Damon with question in her eyes, but she zeroed in on how his nose twitched. He was sort of scenting the room. "Does your dad drink often?" He asked, finally turning to her.

She shook her head. "Not really, he stopped drinking shortly after he met my mom." She swallowed once more feeling sick to her stomach. Grayson had stopped drinking for Miranda and now Miranda was dead. What would stop him now anyway?

"Mhmm," Damon hummed his reply as he led her towards the kitchen. Elena figured he had the place memorised already.

Elena followed him and found the kitchen was empty, save for a tray with cookies on it. She realized that they were Miranda's cookies- the last batch of cookies she had made before she died. She closed her eyes as she looked away. "Is my dad home?" She asked looking up at Damon, figuring he knew.

"He's asleep," Damon explained. "He likely past out from the amount of alcohol he drank."

That didn't sound good. Elena frowned but didn't comment further. She picked up the phone. "Think Chinese would be good for dinner?"

"I can do Chinese," Damon said as he walked towards the living room, looking at the photos.

Elena nodded and called in with her order. Minutes later, Aunt Jenna walked into the kitchen holding her head. It appeared as though Grayson wasn't the only one whom turned to the bottle. Aunt Jenna didn't notice Damon at first. "Ugh, why did I go and drink so much? This has got to be the worst hangover ever!"

Elena watched her aunt move around the kitchen to get some Advil. "You'll get through this," She reassured the older woman. "Especially when you see how much dad drank…"

"Ouch!" Aunt Jenna winced at the thought, "He turned to the bottle huh?"

"His wife did just die," Damon stated. Aunt Jenna whipped around- almost dropping the bottle of Advil in her wake. "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." He held out his hand.

"Oh Stefan's brother!" Aunt Jenna said smiling fondly, shaking Damon's hand.

Elena noticed the way Damon's jaw tensed at the connection. Everyone compared him to Stefan.

Elena moved over to Damon's side. "I invited Damon over for dinner. Is that okay?"

Aunt Jenna nodded. "Of course, it looks like it'll most likely just be us three anyway. Jeremy finally messaged me back and said he was going out for dinner with a _girl_." A wicked grin formed on Aunt Jenna's face.

"Did he say her name?" Elena found herself asking. She knew it whom it likely was- either Vicki or Anna. And in this timeline, Jeremy didn't find interest in Vicki. So that left Anna…

Jenna pouted, "No. He just said 'with someone'. So I messaged Matt because who else does Jeremy hang out with?" That was very true… "And Matt said he hadn't heard any plans for dinner tonight. Matt also said that Jeremy had spent the afternoon hanging out at the Grille with some girl."

So if Matt didn't know who the girl was, it was Anna then. "Mhm, Jeremy deserves to be happy."

"Agreed,"

"Now, what are we having for dinner?" Aunt Jenna asked shifting on her feet. Elena explained what she had ordered. "Oh goody! I've been craving Chinese for awhile!"

~x~

 **And that's chapter 13. Wow. I know, not a lot of Delena but please remember Damon is mad at Elena. But he knows what it's like to lose a mom so he's there for her if she needs him. Next chapter I'm hoping some more Delena moments possibly. Maybe Grayson will appear next chapter, not sure, but I know he's very sad. Ugh, I really feel bad about killing off Miranda! Oh well.**

 **Please review!**

 **Nerdy~**

 **PS: I updated early. Would love some extra reviews! ;) Maybe we'll even get to 100 for that special one-shot…. 27 to go.**


	15. Chapter 14

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 14: Where Does the Good Go?**

Four weeks went by without a hitch. Things seemed to have calm down. The only thing that seemed to be any trouble was Grayson. Damon left her grieve and he let her have his shoulder to cry on and his chest to cuddle into. Elena knew she was a lucky girl and that Damon must have questions about the future, but, he hadn't asked any of them.

It was a Friday night. She had just spoken to Jenna who was staying with her boyfriend Jason at his house, and Jeremy had sent a text stating he was going to be at Matt's again tonight. Elena was left home alone. She sat on the couch, thinking over everything that had happened in her life.

When, she heard some stumbling.

"Dad?" she asked.

Grayson stood in the doorway and stared at her. She could see him thinking and how his eyes hardened. Elena swallowed her nerves as her father stared at her. She hadn't been alone with him since before Miranda died. And as he stared, she seen an emotion she never expected to see in his eyes before.

Hatred.

Grayson hated her.

Elena bit back her tears. "Daddy-"

"I'm _**not**_ your father," Grayson said, his voice bitter and cruel. "I would never father the cause of my wife's death."

Elena whimpered, "What-"

"She was supposed to be home, she was making cookies, Elena. She was home making cookies and was worried sick of you! You aren't worth worrying about you!" Grayson yelled at her. She took it because she knew he was grieving and drunk. "She left to go find you and ended up on that damn bridge and _died_! MY WIFE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Elena cried out as Grayson launched for her. She had never seen her father so upset before. Where was the calm, caring, funny man that was her father? This man was a monster. She tried to run away from him but Grayson grabbed her arm and she fell, crying out in pain. She had cut her knee from falling, and there was some blood. Grayson pulled her to him and then she cried out because he had punched her.

Grayson didn't stop as Elena cried out- he kept hitting her until he became too tired. "You aren't worth this," He spat at her. "You worthless bitch, get out of my house and never come back! OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

She pulled herself up, rushing out of the house like there was something chasing her- which there sort of was. Once out of the place she once called home, Elena collapsed to the ground as she tried to fight back her tears.

Elena hadn't grabbed anything of hers; she had simply run from that house. She tried to catch her breath as she stared at the ground, dirty tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and noticed blood. Her right eye was beginning to close up and she knew that meant a black eye. She knew she had to get up- she couldn't give up, she couldn't give up now. She had traveled back in time to see Damon and now her life was falling apart. But, she was stronger than this. She had to be.

 _Without you, I feel broke._

 _Like I'm half….of a whole._

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

 _Without you, I'm torn._

 _Like a sail in a storm._

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song._

 _ **I'm**_ _just a sad song._

Elena looked up and turned to look at the house that had been her home for so many years. It was scary to think it was still standing, that she hadn't burned it down when Jeremy died. Jeremy wasn't dead. But Miranda was….

She pulled her body up and stood on her feet. She knew she couldn't hide in the shadows while time kept moving forward. _One foot in front of the other,_ Elena told her mind. Her body responded and she walked forward.

Elena didn't know where she was going, but she ended up at the Grille. She saw Matt, and she wanted to demand boozes. She needed them. She needed to forget what had happened. She needed to forget that her father had hit her.

Yet, she left.

Elena didn't want to see Matt. She needed to see Damon.

It seemed only a blink of an eye and then she was standing in front of the boarding house. Her cheeks were stained with tears mixed with her blood, her clothes muddy from when she fell to the ground and her knee was scraped. She didn't knock on the door.

Elena just pushed it open, and yelled out, "Damon!"

She needed him. Yes he could be mad at her all he wanted to be, but she needed him. She could hear footsteps. And then, there he stood. Damon was in utter shock at the state of his Elena. "Elena-"

The brunette threw herself into his arms. Sobs racked her body as she trembled.

"Elena, what happened to you?" Damon asked.

She couldn't speak.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't stop shaking.

Damon gave up on trying to get answers from her and pulled her to a couch in the main room. He sat down and then she sat on his lap, his arms wrapped safely around her. He gently rocked back and forth a few times. Finally, she asked for some boozes and Damon gave it to her. Once she had drunk a few glasses, she felt a little calmer but still very upset.

"Can…can I stay here?" Elena stuttered, "My…my… da- err… _Grayson_ …he umm kicked me out…"

Damon was shocked by this news but he nodded. "You're always welcomed here Elena," His anger boiled for that man. "Can you tell me why he kicked you out?"

Elena looked away, her hair falling into her face. "It's because I killed his wife…"

"You did not kill Miranda Gilbert, Elena. She died from a crash on the bridge." Damon said as he cupped her cheek, making her look at him. "Remember?"

Tears flooded her eyes once more, though her right eye was already turning a darker color, so Damon fetched a frozen bag of peas for her. Once she had calmed down once more, and she settled into his arms once more, cuddled into him. "In the future…or my first past…my mom and dad died before," Elena whispered to Damon. "They died in a car crash on that same bridge…they died because of me."

"Now that isn't-"

"It is though, Damon." Elena interrupted. "I had gone to a party in my 10th year. I was drunk so I called them to come pick me up. But instead….they died. And now my mom was looking for me because I was out late that night and she's gone and died too!"

Damon tried to calm her shaking body. He kissed her head. "You didn't kill either of your parents- future wise or now wise. Understand?"

"I got so many people killed in my timeline…" Elena admitted.

He tilted his head sideways. "I highly doubt that."

"My parents, my Aunt Jenna, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Jeremy…" Elena rambled. She realized she shouldn't have said any of this. "I shouldn't have said that…"

"You didn't get any of those people killed. They're all here aren't they? Though, I don't know who this Alaric guy is…" Damon trailed off.

Elena actually laughed. He looked at her bewildered. "It's funny, ya know. You don't know him and neither does he- but the thought of you two not friends? It's so strange!"

Damon kissed her cheek. "I'm friends with this Alaric guy?"

"Mhmm hmm…." Elena hummed, "The best of friends!"

She was very drunk.

"Who else am I friends with in the future?" Damon asked, figuring this was the only time he was going to find out.

"Well….there's me, officially. And Alaric….aaaand Stefan…aaaand Matt, wait, you hate Matt…." She rambled, and he gave her a funny look. "Matt killed me." She stated. She giggled, "And then he slept with the woman who helped kill me…"

"You die in the future? Then how are you here?" Damon asked, completely and utterly confused.

Elena waved her hand in reply. "'Cause we had this friend, Meredith Fell. She was a doctor who gave her patients vampire blood to cure them. Weird right? But anyway, I had gotten earlier that day or something so Mere gave me blood- your blood actually…." Elena explained. "And then I died 'cause Rebekah got in the way of my car and Matt was in the car- I was dying on the bridge where my parents died- so I made Stefan save Matt instead of me. People have tried to kill me so many times; it must have been the right time, right? So there I was dying in the water when I drowned. And then the next thing I know, I came back as a vampire."

Damon was really starting to hate this other timeline. He kissed her head as he tightened his hold. "You're very brave,"

"Stefan and I use to date, ya know. I use to really hate you and I thought you were a monster- but you showed me that dark doesn't always equal bad and light doesn't always equal good. You killed my brother a few times too. You even tried to change me into a vampire by force. But my real dad John saved me." Elena giggled drunkenly. Damon looked shocked. "Didn't I tell you? I'm adopted."

He kissed her head. "Anything else I should know?"

"I'm helplessly in love with you," Elena tried to whisper to him. "I had to come back in time…ya know why? 'Cause you died…."

And there it was the reason why Elena had come back in time. And Damon stared at the woman he was slowly falling for, confessing her love for him, and telling him he died all in the same moment. He blinked and looked down at the hurt, drunk woman.

Elena had fallen asleep.

 _I die? And Stefan got the girl originally? God Elena, you gave me more questions than answers!_ Damon thought frowning. But he held her. He kissed her head. "I'm hopelessly in love with you too, Elena Gilbert-or-whatever-your-name-is."

 **How was THAT? I feel like a sober Elena wouldn't tell Damon anything, but a drunk,** _ **hurt**_ **Elena? Yeah she'd spill the beans. So Damon knows. How is this going to affect the fates? Just saying she was from the future killed Miranda. Who is it going to be next? PS: Don't forget to review please!**

 **Nerdy~**

 **PSS: Congrats to** _ **tvd1992**_ **! She won the contest! Yay! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 15: Dark Side**

~x~

 _Everybody's got a dark side.  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect,  
but we're worth it!  
You know that we're worth it.  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

~x~

A few hours in the late morning, the day after Grayson had hit her; Elena found her eyes beginning to flutter open. The blankets wrapped around her were warm and she buried her way into a pillow that strangely smelt like Damon. She smelt deeply as she let out a breath of air. How refreshing this was, until of course, she heard movement.

Elena snapped her eyes open and found Damon Salvatore staring at her. Slowly, things began to trickle back into her mind about what had happened. And she remembered where she was. She was now staying with Damon. "D-Damon?" She yawned.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Damon smirked as he leaned over to kiss her lips gently. "Would you like some breakfast?"

 _Is he being nice to me?_ Elena wondered. _Why is he being nice to me?_ She nodded and he moved to leave the bed. Her eyes zeroed in on the fact that he was wearing clothing so she relaxed a little. Once Damon left the room, Elena pulled the sheets back to check to make sure she was dressed.

Clothes covered her body so she let out a breath of relief.

Since Damon was downstairs making breakfast, Elena pulled her body from the soft warm bed and made her way to the bathroom. Memories flooded her mind and she remembered so much about this bathroom. She blushed as she went inside and went about her morning business.

As she washed her hands, Elena looked in the mirror above the sink and was shocked by the sight she was greeted with. Bruises covered her face and neck. Her right eye was closed up from a black eye which explained why it was sore and she was having some trouble seeing. It came flooding back to her on what had happened and who had done this to her.

Her father, Grayson Gilbert had done this.

Elena swallowed her nerves and wandered back into the bedroom after staring at her face for so long. She decided her dirty used clothes would not do so she pulled one of Damon's many black button-up shirts and pulled that on along with some boxers she found. Screw fate if it thought she'd walk around in her underwear. Though, she was sure Damon wouldn't mind…

 _No_ , Elena firmly told her dirty mind. _What if Stefan is around? Or that Zach guy?_

With that in mind, Elena pulled on Damon's large boxers and sighed. Who ever knew just how comfortable boxers were? Men's clothes were the most comfortable things Elena had ever worn.

"Elena, darling, breakfast is ready!" She heard come down from the kitchen.

Elena left the bedroom and walked down the steps, taking care. She could barely see in front of her but her body knew this place like nobody had ever seen before. She entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Damon set breakfast in front of her and she was greeted by a fried egg, three pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast and some strawberries.

"Wow, you went full out." She mused.

Damon smirked as he sat down. "I like cooking, especially for my special lady."

She blushed and smiled. Happily Elena could admit, she dug into her food. "So last night…."

She didn't get to finish.

"Elena? What happened to your face?"

Damon and Elena turned to find Stefan standing in the doorway looking worried and then angry.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I wasn't the one who hurt her, Saint Stefan. But thanks for the vote of confidence." He rolled his eyes as he went back to his egg.

Stefan moved over to Elena, worry in his eyes. "Elena, if he's hurting you-"

"Like Damon said," Elena said softly, "It wasn't him. Don't blame him. Honestly…"

Stefan didn't look convinced but he nodded. He sat down and looked at the girl he was so helplessly in love with. She went back to eating breakfast awkwardly. "Sooo…"

Damon chuckled. "What can we do for you, Saint Stefan?"

Stefan glared at him, "Really, Damon, _really_?"

"You act as if you're all righteous and holy- like you're above everyone else. Just like a Saint." Damon pointed out with a roll of his eyes, taking a drink of his water. "So what do you want?"

Elena hated to see them fight so much. She didn't realize everything she had told Damon yesterday so she had no idea that he was being jealous of Stefan. "I came down here before I went out." Stefan explained.

"Hunting?" Damon asked with a chuckle. "Go catch a Thumper, why don't you? Haha bunny killer! And you say _I'm_ bad!"

Stefan scowled. "Damon-"

"Elena already knows, you idiot." Damon stated.

Stefan turned to look at the petit brunette whom was munching on a piece of her bacon. She glanced at him and shrugged her shoulders. He was shocked by this news. He began, "How-"

"I have my ways," Elena simply smiled at him, "A lady still must have some of her secrets."

It hurt her face to smile so it dropped almost as soon as it had graced her face. Damon and Stefan noticed and both had concern written on their beautiful faces. She looked at her breakfast, nibbling on her piece of bacon.

Stefan wanted to know more about the woman in front of him, of course he did. But clearly, Elena was holding onto her secrets and it intrigued him further. Stefan didn't think he had ever been this interested in a girl since Katherine.

Damon reached over and touched Elena's hand. "After breakfast, I was thinking a nice day inside would be lovely. Maybe we could sit down and enjoy some Netflix."

Elena gave him a small smile, "I'd like that."

Now Stefan whom felt jealous added, "I'll join too!"

~x~

15 minutes later, Elena, Damon and Stefan were sitting in front of a TV in their grand living room. "I didn't know you guys had a TV," Elena commented.

"We don't usually use it," Damon said. "But Zach always had a soft spot for computers and TV's."

Somehow, Elena ended up sandwiched between Damon and Stefan on their fine red couch. Elena looked at the screen as she decided what she wanted to watch. She was leaning towards either _Enchanted_ or _Valentine's Day_. In the end, Elena picked _Enchanted_ because it was a very lovely movie.

Damon had brought in popcorn before Elena had decided and now she had a bowl sitting on her lap as she nuzzled into Damon's side. She missed the glare Stefan sent Damon.

The movie began and Elena grinned. It was one of her favorites.

~x~

The next day was a Monday. Elena borrowed some clothes from Caroline whom had come over with some and together the girls started for school. Stefan had already left and Elena suspected the vampire had gone off hunting before going to school. Damon made breakfast again for Elena and even shared some with Caroline.

Elena wasn't sure why, but she was feeling closer with the blonde this time around. When they got to school, Elena couldn't help but keep her head bowed. Most of her face had healed from the beating she had taken from Grayson and Damon had given her some of his blood to heal up fully.

She stood beside Caroline as her friend rambled about some homework she had to do, while Elena stared at the dark classroom that had once belonged to the late Mr. Tanner. She hadn't thought of the teacher for a few days, because Elena kept thinking, _Alaric is going to show up. Alaric, please._ She needed her father figure. Especially now that Grayson was out of the picture completely!

As Elena stared blankly, half listening to Caroline complain about Pre-Cal. A man walked up to the door and pulled it open. Elena stared, her mouth falling open slightly. Caroline noticed the state her friend was in and turned around. There standing before the two was none other than Alaric Saltzman.

Elena wanted to run up to him and hug him, yell out happily, _you're alive_! But right as soon as her eyes lay upon him, her name got called over the EA,

" _Elena Gilbert to the office, Elena Gilbert,"_

Caroline looked at her friend with worry. "I'll see you in class," The blonde hugged her friend before going to find Bonnie. Elena took in a deep breath and started for the office. She didn't realize just what was going to happen next…

~x~

 **So chapter 15, I think it sort of sucks but I don't mind it. It was a tough chapter to write, honestly. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go next, and I really have no idea what is going to happen next. I just have a small idea. That's it, so if you have any please let me know in a Review or even in a PM. It would help a lot.**

 **And for those who are waiting for that one-shot to come out, I'm having trouble writing that one too. I have never written anything like it before but I will complete it. Sometime soon, I hope.**

 **Anyway, Alaric is finally in the story, yay! I can't wait to have some bonding time between him and Elena again. :) See you all next week!**

 **Nerdy~**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	17. Chapter 16

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 16: Burn Baby Burn**

~x~

Elena walked cautiously to the office. She had a bad feeling about something and she wasn't sure what to make of it all. She first thought it was Jeremy but then she reminded herself that Jere was doing fine. He was doing very well in school and she shouldn't worry about him. The principal was waiting for her and Elena was confused. The principal- Mr. Walker was his name, a man that looked fairly similar to Rick Grimes from the Walking Dead, but he was very nice. Mr. Walker looked very saddened and Elena wondered why.

"Miss Gilbert, follow me," Mr. Walker said calmly.

Elena nodded and followed the man inside of the room. Inside, Elena found Liz waiting and Elena was very confused. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Why don't you sit down, Elena?" Liz asked calmly. Mr. Walker stepped out of the room knowing Liz had this. Elena sat down, looking confused as she glanced towards the retreating Mr. Walker and then faced Liz. "Sweetie, something happened…"

"Is Jeremy okay?" Elena asked, her heart rate beginning to pick up. Was her brother okay?

Liz took Elena's hand. "Early this morning, your father- he, well, he was drunk Elena to put it bluntly." Elena's eyes widen further. Was Grayson okay? "Your dad was very drunk. And he wasn't thinking straight. Jeremy was upstairs in his bedroom, and your Aunt Jenna was in your room- but Elena. Grayson caught the house on fire. He locked the doors so Jenna and Jeremy couldn't leave the house…"

Tears flooded Elena's eyes as it sunk in. Her family was dead. "Are they all…dead?"

Liz shook her head. "No, they all suffered many burns and your aunt didn't make it however, your father and brother are in the hospital right now…"

Elena jumped to her feet. "I've gotta-"

"They're in comas, Elena." Liz stopped the teen from running to the hospital to be by her family's side. Liz took Elena's shaking form into her arms and let the teen break down.

 _They're in comas…Aunt Jenna is…dead…_ Now full on crying, Elena couldn't stop her body from shaking as she sobbed. "L-Liz, can you please take me to the hospital? I-I've gotta be there…" Elena said brokenly.

"We can go," Liz said reassuringly. She led the teen from the school, Mr. Walker giving a pitying look towards Elena. "Mr. Walker said you don't have to worry about school, sweetie. He'll send your school work with Caroline. Your teachers were informed, alright? Don't worry about anything else."

Elena nodded. _There isn't anything else I can worry about…_ She thought weakly.

~x~

Once at the hospital and given the room number to her brother's and father's room, Elena ran like a mad woman to them. She didn't go into Grayson's room first, instead going to Jeremy's side. Jeremy was hooked to many different machines and looked like a tiny child. Elena walked towards his side and took his hand into hers. "Jere?" her voice was weak and childlike. "It's me…"

She broke down crying as she buried her face into his hand. Jeremy, her baby brother, was laying on this bed in a coma. He usually was so strong, yet here he was. And she couldn't help but long for the Gilbert ring. However, as much as that would have saved him from the supernatural, this fire was not caused by such but instead by their father.

Liz hadn't explained how they knew it was caused by Grayson but everyone could see he was edging towards the big fall.

Elena swallowed as she held onto her brother's hand. "I'm so, so, so sorry I couldn't…" She sniffled. She hadn't thought about what Grayson would do now that she was out of the house. But she also remembered when she had lost Jeremy for _'good'_ ; she had gone off the deep end. She kissed his hand gently.

A hand touched Elena's shoulder.

She looked over and found Liz. She had been silently hoping for Damon but knew that he was busy. _He's always busy_.

"You need anything?" Liz asked gently.

Elena shook her head. "No, y-you've been so helpful…I-"

Liz gave her a small smile. "If you need a place to stay, my door is always open."

"Thank you," Elena said honestly. "I've…I've got a place to stay, I've been staying with my boyfriend lately…"

Liz smiled gently. "Would you like for me to call him?" She offered. Liz knew that the brunette was having a really rough day.

Elena looked up at the woman. "That would be amazing, but, I'll do it. It shouldn't take too long…." She said gently. She stepped out of the room to call Damon.

It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Damon, I know. I should be in school. Why aren't I in school?" Elena joked weakly into her phone, holding in her tears. She laughed brokenly. "Well, my dad- he um…There's been an accident. There was a fire at my house- my dad and Jeremy are in comas…Aunt Jenna's dead…" Elena chewed her lip. She seriously wished she could be talking to him instead of leaving a message. She needed him. "I'm at the hospital. I just wanted to let you know….I love you, bye."

She hung up and then went back to Jeremy's side.

~x~

Three hours later, a doctor finally came to talk to Elena. It appeared that her dad had gone brain dead. They were doing tests to rule it out but it wasn't looking good. The doctor- Doctor Shepherd- had come to talk to Elena about possibly making Grayson Gilbert a donor.

"Miss Gilbert, I know this is a seriously tough time, but right now, is the best chance we have to get Grayson's organs-"

"Do whatever you need to, Dr. Shepherd. Just please, help someone else. And save my brother….he's only 14." Elena said. She hadn't moved from Jeremy's side the whole time. She turned to look at her brother. "I hope you know that my dad was an alcoholic, and his organs might not be in the best conduction. But use whatever you can. Just please, save another kid."

Doctor Shepherd nodded. "I will do the best I can,"

Elena's eyes filled with tears. "Is Jere gonna be okay?"

"There is some brain activity, so we'll keep our fingers crossed that he wakes up. I went in with my partner Doctor Sloan and we fixed all we could." The Doctor explained. "Doctor Sloan is our head of Plastics and Burns. So Jeremy is in the best of hands,"

"Thank you," Elena said gently.

Doctor Shepherd nodded and left.

~x~

It was now reaching dinner time. Elena still hadn't heard anything from Damon and it was beginning to worry her. She had just gotten dinner, sitting quietly beside Jeremy's bed with the food Doctor Shepherd had given her. Her phone was on vibrate and she kept throwing it glances, waiting for Damon to message her or call her.

She looked down at her food and sighed. Doctor Shepherd had been so kind towards her, she couldn't thank him enough. But that might have been because Elena had signed off on Grayson's organs.

 _Did I make the right call?_ Elena thought with a shaky breath. _Of course I did. Those organs will help someone out there who needs them._

Elena heard her phone against the table, and she literally jumped for it. She pressed the home button, praying for Damon's name to appear but instead, it was Caroline's.

 _ **Elena, how are you doing? Do you want Bonnie and me to go up there? -C**_

Elena couldn't hide the disappointed look on her face.

 _ **I'm fine Care-bear. -E**_

 _ **Are you sure? Bonnie and I can be there in like 5 minutes. -C**_

The brunette smiled faintly at her friend's caring nature. She looked over at Jeremy. Elena did need people but she only wanted one. And he had yet to contact her.

 _ **There is something you could do. Could you try and get into contact with Damon? He hasn't responded to me. -E**_

 _ **Sure thing! Anything for you Lena -C**_

 _ **Thank you Caroline -E**_

Now with hope filling her chest, Elena started eating and waited patiently for Caroline to get into contact with Damon and for Doctor Shepherd to come baring good news about Jeremy.

~x~

Damon's phone had died. He had cursed his luck as he stood carelessly in his living room, sipping on bourbon as he waited for Elena to come home. He needed her by his side.

He was watching some random show on the television, feeling awfully out of it. Stefan had gone off to hang out with Matt at the Grille. So Damon was home alone and enjoying it. His thoughts went from Elena to Katherine. As much as he wanted to drill his girlfriend for answers on his ex-lover, he figured that it wouldn't be wise. For one, Elena had no idea she had even told him any of the stuff she had in fact told him. For two, she hadn't exactly said anything about Katherine in their future.

Did he not get the tomb open? Was that why he did not have Katherine by his side?

It bothered him. He had always figured that once Katherine was out of the tomb, they could run off together and simply _be_. But instead, something happened, obviously. Elena said they ended up together. He shifted in his chair as he thought, his bourbon seemingly his only friend in the moment. She also said he died.

How had he died? This thought still haunted him. Somehow, somebody had found a way to kill Damon Salvatore.

It sent shivers down his spine, _just_ thinking about it. He shook his head, turning to glance at the entrance to the living room. Still no Elena.

He shook his head and looked back at the fireplace. Another thought entered his mind. Elena said she use to date Stefan. From what Damon had heard from Stefan himself, Elena had never showed much interest in him but something was drawing him to her. It was like a pull from his soul to hers. It had bothered Damon.

Not because he was dating Elena….but because he felt the same thing.

Obviously, Elena had made her choice. Damon. But still, in her world, she originally went to Stefan. He cuddled his head in his hands, shaking his head. His brain hurt.

A loud knocking pulled Damon from his haunting thoughts. _Better be someone freaking important._ Damon thought with a scowl.

The vampire stood and headed for the door, not minding how much swagger he put in his walk. Most girls- especially Elena he had come to figure out- loved this walk. He pulled open the door, giving a bored expression to the person. "Yes?"

It was some blond girl Damon had seen Elena hang out with a few times. _Carly is it? Camilla? Candice?_ He thought as his brows furrowed. _No, they don't sound right…_

The petit blonde looked slightly annoyed and cocked her hip to the side. "Damon, is it?" She asked, sounding fairly pissed off.

 _What the hell did I do?_

"Who's asking, Blondie?" he asked biting back a growl.

She huffed. "Elena told me to come find you. Why haven't you been answering your phone?" She demanded.

Damon did not owe this woman an answer. But something about the way she glared made Damon think about what she could say to Elena. She could convince her Damon wasn't good enough for her. "It died." He stated. "What's wrong with Elena?"

"It's not Elena," The woman said. Damon still was trying to figure out her name but nothing came to him. She sounded sad. "It's Elena's brother Jeremy, her aunt and her father. There's been an accident…"

Worry filled Damon's being.

"Grayson caught their house on fire. He killed Jenna and now Jeremy's in a coma. So is Grayson." The woman explained.

Damon didn't know what he was doing, but soon he was moving and he was going for his car.

"Just take mine! I'll bring you to the hospital!" The blonde led him over to her car. No questions were asked. It was clear that Damon cared about Elena and so the blonde brought him to the hospital.

It seemed everything was going in slow motion for Damon as he tried to get to Elena.

It took years it seemed to finally get to the hospital. Damon nearly ran over some teenager but he didn't care. The girl- Candice he was pretty sure- had told him the number and now Damon was going there. He pulled back the door to find inside…

~x~

 **Ha! Cliff-hanger!**

 **Another emotional chapter and we're stepping further away from the show. Sorry guys. Grayson and Aunt Jenna are dead. Jeremy is in a coma. Think he'll wake up? Or do you think Doctor Shepherd will be looking for Jeremy's organs?**

 **Drama, drama, drama! :D**

 **Ooh this was an interesting chapter to write. Near the end, it sort of got away from me. I had this image of Caroline talking to Damon sounding very pissed and looking pissed. Also, Damon hasn't had the chance to think about Katherine lately… Will she show up is the question for you all now. Elena didn't say anything about her while she was drunk, now did she? ;)**

 **Please, review. It'd make my day. I've been feeling really done lately and you guys know what happens when I get down- people die (in my stories). Originally, I wasn't even going to kill off Aunt Jenna but look what happened. Grayson killed her. Ugh… sorry.**

 **Nerdy~**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! Love you babes *kisses and hugs* See you all next week!**

 **(PS: To any other Canadians, Happy Thanksgiving!)**


	18. Chapter 17

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Note: Sorry for the lateness guys. I just had a lot to do this week (the Youth Group I run was moved from Thursdays to Tuesdays so yeah. Sorry! And I have MY age Youth Group on Wednesdays). But Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 17: Tears of an Angel**

 _It took years it seemed to finally get to the hospital. Damon nearly ran over some teenager but he didn't care. The girl- Candice he was pretty sure- had told him the number and now Damon was going there. He pulled back the door to find inside…_

An empty room.

Damon stepped into the room, looking back and forth at each wall, floor and chair. He tried to piece together why the room was so empty. His first real thought was,

 _Is this the wrong room?_

He looked at the door- it read _203_ , the correct number Damon had been looking for. He cursed gently, as he stepped further into the room, taking in a deep breath of air to try and get Elena's scent. The room was covered in Elena's sweet innocent smell. It brought a feeling of peace to Damon, but the room without Elena in it or even Jeremy's body freaked him out. Had something important happened? Had Jeremy woken up?

As Damon worried about this, across the hospital Elena was walking beside Doctor Shepherd and Jeremy…

~x~

Tears were forming in Elena's eyes. She held onto the side of the bed as Jeremy was rushed towards the OR. She felt like this was going to be her last chance to see him. Doctor Shepherd had caught a brain bleed on Jeremy's brain scans thus, Jeremy was headed into surgery.

His second brain surgery in less than 24 hours.

She sobbed as she ran alongside Jeremy's bed. "I'm so sorry!" She cried as she tried to keep up. "I should have protected you more! I knew he was losing it!"

Doctor Shepherd didn't comment until they came to the OR doors, leading to the hallway that would bring them to the OR rooms. "Elena, you can't go any further." Doctor Shepherd said calmly, but he sounded firm.

Elena's eyes filled with more tears. "Okay," She looked at her brother, "I love you…" She said as the residents took the bed inside. Elena grabbed onto Doctor Shepherd's hand. "Please keep him alive. I understand if it's his time to go, but _please_ …"

Doctor Shepherd looked determined. "I'll do everything I can," And with that, he rushed after the bed.

Elena stared at the doors as she silently wept. For the first time in her life, Elena openly prayed to any God listening that Jeremy lived and was okay.

~x~

When Elena returned to Jeremy's assigned room, she didn't expect anyone to be there let alone waiting for her. She pushed open the door, ready to just wait there for Jeremy. However, she was greeted by a very worried vampire.

Angry filled her.

"Elena!" Damon said as he took her into his arms, checking her over in case somehow, Grayson had gotten a hold of her. "Are you okay?!"

She pushed him away, "Why didn't you answer any of my calls?! Any of my _texts_?!" she shouted at him.

Damon swallowed nervously. "My phone died," He said honestly. "I'm sorry."

Elena's eyes refilled with tears and she fell into Damon's opened arms and openly cried into his chest. He didn't question where Jeremy was; just fearing the worst had happened…

~x~

5 hours later, Elena and Damon were joined by Doctor Shepherd and his resident, Doctor Grey. Doctor Shepherd looked very pleased with himself and informed the couple that he had caught the brain bleed and saved Jeremy.

Elena cried again. _Wow, I haven't cried like this in a long time!_ She thought as she hugged both doctors. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Damon nodded to them. "When should Jeremy wake up?"

"Any time really," Doctor Grey stated. "His brain is resting and healing itself."

It was still the best news Elena and Damon had heard all day.

~x~

It had been a week since Jeremy went into his coma. Elena rarely left the hospital other than to go shower and sleep in her bed- well, Damon's bed but it might as well be her bed too. She was terrified that Jere was never going to wake up.

Elena, yesterday, had gotten word from Doctor Grey that Grayson's lungs had saved a 5-year-old girl from lung cancer. She had smiled the first time in 6 days. She was happy to know that at least someone was being helped and something good had come out of Grayson's accident.

Today was Aunt Jenna's funeral.

Since Elena was so busy being with Jeremy, she had taken extra time setting up plans for the funeral. But now, she sat in the front of the church, dressed in a black dress, her hair pulled back in a messy bun and she wore black pumps. She looked tired but done up (she obviously did the best she could). Damon sat beside her the whole time, holding her hand as they watched the funeral go on.

 _Aunt Jenna never did get a real funeral before…_ Elena thought as she held in her emotions. She refused to do anymore crying. She had cried enough as it was.

She was all alone. She had nobody left in her family anymore (Besides her birth parents but she didn't consider them as anything more than the egg and sperm to create her). Damon rubbed her hand with his thumb. It made Elena feel calm. He was making her feel like everything would turn out okay and it made her breath easier.

When Aunt Jenna's body was buried, people came up and said gentle words, said their apologies and Elena was left standing in front of Aunt Jenna's grave. A few feet away, Grayson's and Miranda's graves sat. Elena sat down on the ground, leaning against Aunt Jenna's gravestone.

"I'm so sorry," she said gently, rubbing it softly. "I…I should have done something. I could have stopped this…I failed you. And now Jeremy's in a coma…." Tears flooded her eyes and she cried openly that day.

~x~

A few days after Aunt Jenna's funeral, and Elena was forced back to school. She was falling behind. Damon tried to help in any way that he could, even convinced Liz (whom had become an unlikely friend to Damon again thankfully) to say something to Mr. Walker. Mr. Walker said his hands were tied and Elena was needed back at school.

By now, the rumors had flown across the student body and everyone knew about Elena's private life. Rumors were going around everywhere. Elena could hear the whispers as she walked down the hallway towards her locker.

 _Where Care and Bonnie when you need the?_ She wondered sadly. She walked over to her locker and unlocked it, waiting for anything to tell her that her friends were coming to her.

While at her locker, Elena kept checking her phone.

"Waiting to hear from somebody?"

Elena whipped around and found Stefan. He didn't sound jealous, which was a first, but he looked concerned. She chewed her lip nervously. "Sort of," she admitted, "I'm _hoping_ someone will text me or something."

Stefan nodded his head and leaned against some of the lockers. "Elena, I'm sorry about what happened. You've been dealt a really shitty card and if you need to talk to someone, I'm here." Stefan said kindly, giving her one of his Stefan smiles. It made Elena feel a little better.

"Thank you," Nobody had said such kind words to her. They had all said the same thing, but she could see the emotion behind Stefan's words. She got her benders out and then turned to him once more. "Really, I've…I've been so out of it lately. Do you mind if you were to catch me up on what I missed?"

"No problem," Stefan smiled at her. "I'd be honored."

~x~

They got to History early so Stefan could go over some stuff in History first. Alaric happily gave them the room to use and said if they needed anything, just ask. So there they sat, Elena beside Stefan while glancing at his notes. She seriously was lacking and really was far behind.

History was easy though, and after History class, Stefan caught her up on Math and English at lunch. Elena for the first time in awhile, felt like she had someone on her side.

~x~

 **Sort of a filler chapter, sorry guys! I feel like the next few chapters will have more Stefan/Elena in it, than Delena moments. Sorry guys. I seriously hope I won't lose anybody while this goes on. And if chapters seem off….I'm seriously sorry. Life has been tough on me.**

 **For one, I'm in High school (grade 11, yeah man!), and for two, my nephew has cancer (he's 2). But I will keep writing and hopefully, an update every week (Tuesday or Wednesday). Please review. I need some serious loving right now. I love you all and thank you for sticking with me while I write this crazy story.**

 **Nerdy~**

 **PS: Please review :) *heart***


	19. Chapter 18

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 18: Stelena vs. Delena**

It was after school, five days since Aunt Jenna was buried. Elena had been spending more time with Stefan, trying to understand who she was a person now. Her life had been thrown upside down as she tried to find her true self all over again. She figured she was still the same Elena Gilbert, but in ways she couldn't explain, she had changed. She felt…colder.

She felt angry and upset- and _helpless_. She felt utterly helpless. Jeremy was still in his coma. He looked like he was asleep but Elena knew deep down, it was unlikely her baby brother would wake up. Many doctors were approaching her about donating her brother's organs like she donated Grayson's. You can safely say, Elena had blown up at these doctors.

How could these people whom claimed to help people, ask her for her brother's organs when he could wake up?

It made her feel even angrier. Elena didn't feel like herself anymore, she felt like another version of Katherine; which was _very_ upsetting.

At the moment, Elena was sitting in the main living room of the Salvatore Boarding House. She was enjoying some alone time with a random book she had picked up. She was cuddled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her body, a small fire going.

She hadn't seen Damon in awhile. He had said he was running to the store, but that had been two hours ago. Elena had a feeling Damon was at a Founder's meeting. Elena sighed quietly as she turned the page.

"I didn't think I'd find you here,"

She turned and found Stefan.

Stefan…

Elena felt calmer with him around. It was like a light had come on back inside her chest. It was weird. Usually, it was only Damon who made her feel this safe. "Wow, why is that? I live here too," Elena said jokingly (at least she tried).

"I figured you'd be out with Bonnie and Caroline at the Grille," Stefan shrugged.

 _Bonnie and Caroline are at the Grille?_ Elena thought, feeling hurt. Her friends hadn't invited her.

Stefan spied the hurt expression on her face. "They didn't say anything about it, did they?" She shook her head. "Sorry!"

She couldn't help the thought of how boyishly cute Stefan looked in that moment. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her book. "It's no problem, you didn't know…" She said gently. Stefan walked over and sat down beside her, enjoying the way his body sunk down into the cushions. "So what are you up to?" Elena asked.

"Enjoying some quiet time," Stefan said shrugging his shoulders. It felt good for Stefan to know that he could live a somewhat normal life. Well, besides the whole lusting after his brother's wonderful girlfriend and being a vampire. Of course, if Stefan knew just who Elena Gilbert _truly_ was, he'd be shocked and a little scared. "What book are you reading?"

"Harry Potter," Elena could admit she was a little geeky and enjoyed these moments in life where she could enjoy a book. However, she would never let anyone know that. She had a feeling Damon would tease her. She book-marked her book and then closed it, then turning to Stefan. "So Stefan, I was wondering, would you help me with some of this Math homework? I can't seem to wrap my head around it!"

She couldn't help but blush slightly. She felt silly asking for help.

Stefan smiled brightly, "Sure!"

He was very excited to help out, even if it was Math homework.

~x~

Another hour and a half later, Damon entered the boarding house and heard laughter. He could admit, seeing his girlfriend getting so close with his baby brother was bothering him. He knew Elena had said she left Stefan and went to him, Damon, but he couldn't shake the feeling of how wrong it was in this moment. He walked into the living room and found the two teenagers surrounded by books and papers.

 _This is how Elena's life should be…._ Damon thought sadly. She should find a cute guy, her own age and settle down with him. Damon knew Stefan was a vampire and was way older than her, but he still was somewhat her age. Damon passed off as at least a 24ish-year-old man. _She looks happy with Saint Stefan…_

He had a sick feeling that felt like (to him at least) that he should let Elena go. She was her own person and a wonderful woman. Damon was too dark and jaded for her. He sighed, leaning against the doorway as he watched the two teens.

Now Elena, she was half listening to Stefan explain something when he made a joke. He was teasing her about her suck-y Math skills. "Oh shut up!" She giggled as she playfully pushed him. She felt so young and carefree in this moment. Stefan and Elena had not noticed Damon yet, and were off in their own little world.

Damon watched the two and he felt jealous and ignored, but the couple had yet to see him. Elena giggled again when Stefan took the moment to begin to tickle her.

"Stefan!" She laughed.

"Elena!" Stefan taunted her.

Damon rolled his eyes until a soft ring filled the air. He watched as Elena picked up her phone, with a soft giggle and, "Hello?" He didn't bother listening in on what was being said, but he could see her face falling and then tears welling in her eyes. He assumed it was Jeremy.

Finally, she hung up after listening and then got up, Stefan wondering what was going on as well. Stefan started saying, "Elena-"

"I've got to go," Elena finally noticed Damon and she looked very apologetic. "That was Bonnie. She says she needs to see me."

She pushed past Damon but he grabbed onto her hand. She gave him a firm glare. "Why do you need to see Bonnie?"

Elena blinked and then ran her fingers through her hair, feeling nervous before she stated, "Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Vicki and everyone else at the Grille are being held captive by your crazy ex-lover Katherine. Shall I say anymore?"

Damon looked outraged. "And you weren't going to ask for any help from us?!"

"Why should I?" Elena asked. "When Bonnie said that Katherine said if I brought anyone with me, she'd start killing people off, starting with my best friends!"

Stefan winced at the thought and Damon shot his brother a look. "Katherine's alive? This smells like a trap. Then why don't we think up a plan first before you run into said trap?"

Elena turned to look at her friend, "Because Katherine told Bonnie to tell me that if I don't get there within the next 30 minutes, she'll start killing people. Some will turn into vampires and some won't. Katherine wants to kill me. And she's using Bonnie, Matt and Caroline against me to get me there."

Damon looked actually terrified for his girlfriend, as he grabbed her hand but Elena took them away. "Do I get a say in any of this?"

"No, Damon, you don't. Because I can't risk my friends," Elena explained.

"So you're just going to go like that? Seriously? Elena, I can't lose you!" Damon half shouted at her and half begged her.

And Elena looked him straight in the eyes, forgetting for a moment, what timeline she was in. "And I can't keep letting my friends get hurt or die because of me. Don't you get that? Everyone in my life gets hurt and I can't stop it. But I can protect my friends from Katherine by giving up my life. Why wouldn't I?" She swallowed. "And Katherine was always alive. She never went into the tomb. God, she has been out and well for years guys. It's Katherine! She doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do! Yes I know about the tomb, if I get out of this alive, I'll tell you how I know, okay?"

Stefan stared and his mouth fell open.

"We can think up a plan! You can't just give up your life like that!"

"There isn't time, Damon."

"We'll make time!"

"After who dies? Caroline? Bonnie? Matt? Vicki? Oh what if she goes after Jeremy? And THEN what?" she half shouted at him. Damon was silent for a moment. "That's what I thought."

Elena went to go towards the door, but Damon grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Please don't go. I can't lose you. I love you Elena."

She gave him a small weak smile, "As I love you, Damon. But I've gotta do this. My friends are counting on me." She laughed then randomly. "It's a good thing Caroline and Bonnie didn't invite me to the Grille, eh Stefan?"

Damon scowled slightly but Stefan gave her a weak laugh as well. "Yeah, it is," Stefan said.

Elena gave Damon a passionate kiss before she turned and left the house. She would have to do this, and she would save her friends. Her timelines were mixing up in her head and she knew that she was losing what was her "past" and what was her "present" but also her "future". She didn't understand any of it anymore. The old Elena blended too easily with the new Elena. She was forgetting what was going to happen next, and what her future was supposed to look like. Katherine was going to die because of the cure, Elena remembered that. She knew Damon died with Bonnie.

Caroline was to become a vampire. Tyler was a werewolf. Matt was still just an epic human. Alaric was a vampire hunter/awesome teacher.

But, as she pushed forward, Elena realized that she didn't care about that future anymore. That "present", because a world without the love of her life, Damon Salvatore, was a world Elena didn't want to live in. She couldn't. And maybe she was being selfish. Going back in time when she knew that wasn't supposed to happen. But what could she do?

 _I'll go stop Katherine,_ She decided to start off with, _and I'll save my friends. Once that is finished, I'll go convince Stefan or Damon to give Jeremy some of their blood…oh what if he dies? Oh I can't think of that. He'll wake up newly healed and we'll go home. How am I going to stop Katherine though? I don't have the cure and I'm just a human this time around. Crap! What am I going to do?!_

Elena pushed forward and stepped towards town, knowing that going into the Grille, was going to end in either two things.

Katherine dies and Elena can continue on with her life.

Or, Elena dies and Katherine gets what she wants.

Let's just hope things went Elena's way and Katherine died, or else Damon was going to feel exactly what Elena felt when he died.

 **And that's chapter 18! Pretty good huh? Nah. It's crap. UGH. I originally was going to have Lexi and John come in. Maybe I'll do that next chapter or something, after the Elena and Katherine show down. Katherine showing up was totally random. I feel like Katherine would keep close tabs on the Salvatore brothers (they are "hers" are they not?) and finding out they're both "in love" with a new girl? It'd piss her off and make her want to kill people. So Katherine came to town!**

 **Should I have her be killed off? Or should I bring more of the show to the story? I'm seriously wondering guys! :D**

 **SIDE NOTE: Thank you everyone who said such** _ **nice**_ **things about my nephew; thank you. He's getting much better. A few days ago was his last radian day so that's a bonus! We were told he has cancer last September, so it's been tough but we're pulling through. I'm actually hoping to go see him over Christmas break actually. So a fair warning, if I don't update during that time, that's why. But I'll likely give you guys a chapter before then, eh? ;) Once more thank you.**

 **Other than that, thank you everyone and please review! I love reading every review. Maybe I don't respond or say anything to you, but I do read them and they make my heart fill with joy. So once more,** _ **thank you**_ **. High school is tough and suffocating. Writing is my outlet for these stressful times. Just to let you all know!**

 **Please let me know also what you'd like to see happen with Jeremy. Should I kill him off? Should I make him into a vampire? Make his Hunter's Mark show up early? What? :) Or should I write a happy Anna/Jeremy moment?**

 **Well that's all folks!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	20. Chapter 19

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 19: The Show Down**

 _ **Earlier that day**_

Anna knew that she shouldn't like Jeremy Gilbert. He was just some nerdy human that had grabbed her attention in a way that had yet to ever be grabbed. He made her heartbeat race and made her feel lightheaded. Jeremy made her wish to be human again and that she was her own person. He made her feel like she was the most powerful person with him by her side. Yet also the happiest person to be on earth.

He was just utterly perfect and Anna couldn't help but begin to fall for him.

That is where she went wrong though. She knew now that she had feelings for Jeremy; she was put at risk for being hurt. She was in Mystic Falls only because of her mother, Pearl, and to save her mother.

So when Anna had gotten the call from Elena, Jeremy's sister, she had been shocked. Jeremy was in a coma. So before school and after school, Anna would drop by to check on her boyfriend. Only two weeks earlier, Jeremy had finally asked Anna to be his. She hadn't even thought about it. She wanted to be his girlfriend, and had been walking on air ever since.

Until, of course, she found out about _'the accident'_.

At the moment, Anna sat in the chair beside Jeremy's bed, staring at his pale lifeless face. She was holding his hand, trying to ignore all the wires and things connected to his body. Anna wanted to help but she felt like if she gave him her blood, there'd be so much explaining to do. Swallowing her fear, Anna gently kissed his hand. "I love you Jeremy," She said softly. "And I'm going to help you. I just…you have to be okay," She brought her wrist up to bite it when in entered a very handsome man.

Anna pretended to be shifting her bracelets.

"Hello," said the handsome man. "I'm Doctor Sloan. And you are…?"

"Anna," Anna shifted in the seat, "I'm Jeremy's girlfriend…"

"Only family-"

Anna sighed. "I know, I just…I love him. I can't handle not being close with him, ya know? You only find that love once in your life time _if you're lucky_ …and I found it with Jeremy. So please, Doctor Sloan, don't make me leave." Her eyes were begging.

He sighed, "Fine. I'm here to check on Jeremy's burns. Would you prefer to leave the room or…"

"I'll stay," Anna turned to look at her boyfriend's face. "Thank you…"

"No problem," said Doctor Sloan as he got to work. Anna simply watched Jeremy's face for any reactions. There were none. Anna knew if she used her blood to heal Jeremy, then his burns would be healed as well. Then, people would become uneasy. If Jeremy's burns magically disappeared, then questions would be asked and Anna didn't want to cause the hospital any trouble. However, she couldn't deal with being without Jeremy.

Once Doctor Sloan finished his work, he left with a gentle goodbye. Anna was left alone to her thoughts before she quickly bit her wrist.

 _Here goes nothing!_

And then, her wrist was on Jeremy's lips, making sure he was actually drinking. However, nothing changed. Anna cursed. How could she make him drink her blood if he was in a coma?

She sighed as she cleaned them both up and then simply stared at him. "You've got to wake up," Anna begged him.

Three hours later, and Anna was greeted by deep chocolate brown eyes. Jeremy had woken up.

~x~

 _ **With Elena**_

Elena was standing nervously in front of the Grille, playing with the edge of her top. Swallowing her fear, she nervously stepped forward, only to pause and think about what she was supposed to once she was inside. She was just a human. She was just a human whom had lost her whole family in a span of a few weeks. She wasn't ready to lose her best friends either.

 _You can do this Elena._ She firmly told herself. She pulled herself to together and then opened the door. The Grille was filled with some music- Elena hadn't had the faintest idea _why_ \- and you could easily see a light layer of smoke in the air. Her body was shaking she was so nervous.

 _When did I become such a scared-y cat?!_

Pushing her fears further inside of her body, Elena pushed forward and entered the main area of the Grille. People's bodies were sitting in usual positions and she wondered if she somehow had the wrong place. But, as Elena was about to go exploring to figure out just what was going on, a familiar face caught her eye.

 _Katherine Pierce_.

Elena stared at the woman. Katherine looked exactly as she remembered the bitch. Slim, deadly fashionable and cold; they were just a few simple words to describe Katherine. Elena knew that they shared faces but it still came as a shock that Katherine could look so much like her. Elena considered herself soft and kind, whilst Katherine was cold and mean. However, as Katherine glared at her, Elena couldn't help but see where the lines blinded between them. They were a lot alike.

"Why if it isn't sweet, kind, _innocent_ Elena Gilbert?" The voice was filled with jealousy and anger. Another word was hatred. However, Elena couldn't help the slight wince that left her lips. Katherine was using her voice and it was making Elena feel like she was on edge.

"Katherine," Elena spat. She remembered Katherine easily. Katherine was a complete bitch and very protective of what she considered "hers".

The slender woman smirked at Elena. "Why, such hate for lil' ole me? Feeling threatened?"

Of course Elena did. It must have shown on her face because Katherine laughed.

"Let my friends go! Let these people go!" Elena demanded. "You got me here, why keep _them_?"

Katherine slowly stood from her chair. "To make sure you do as I say," She cocked her hip to the side. "Do tell you're alone. I'd hate for Stefan or Damon to see you die."

"Leave them out of this!" Elena snapped.

She could see from the corner of her eye Caroline and Bonnie. They were safe. This however, only caused the vampire to laugh. "Why are the Salvatore brothers so…obsessed with _you_? You're just a human."

It seemed silly, but Elena felt hurt by Katherine's words. Of course she was just a human. But she was a powerful (somewhat) human at that. "What? Feeling jealous are we, Katherine?" Elena smirked. She knew the Salvatore brothers were a soft and tender subject for the vampire. She had dealt with Katherine for many years. Hurt flashed through Katherine's eyes before they hardened. It filled Elena with slight pride.

"Want me to step in?" A soft voice was heard. Elena turned and found none other than her biological mother Isobel. However, as Elena looked at the other woman, she could see nothing but a servant for Katherine. The woman from Elena's foggy memory was nothing like this woman but that was for another time.

Katherine turned to Isobel. "Get our guest a chair," She ordered.

Before Elena could blink, Isobel had strapped her to a chair and then tied her up. Elena fought against her but she was too weak. Katherine looked smug as she stepped forward. "Not so tough now, are ya?" Katherine snickered.

Elena glared. "You got me here, what do you want?"

"I want you dead," Katherine stated calmly as if it was the simplest thing ever. It wasn't really a shock (it was Katherine). "I want to watch the life fade from your eyes, and let everyone know _the Salvatore brothers are mine_!"

She sounded deranged.

"They are people," Elena replied, "Not objects someone can own. Seriously, where did you get the idea that you _own_ them?"

The vampire glared and clicked her tongue. "You have serious guts, Gilbert. You know what I am, don't you?" She purred. Elena didn't comment. "I don't know how but you know who I am. I can tell," The woman started walking around Elena's chair. "Hmm… there's more to you, that's easy to tell. But how to kill you, that's the real question here."

Elena didn't back down. She just narrowed her eyes further.

"Do you know who Isobel is?" Katherine asked smirking. Elena didn't let anything show on her face. Katherine touched Elena's cheek before rolling her eyes. "Such a waste of time. You're a waste of time, Gilbert…but you'll be a serious help…yes…"

Elena didn't understand until a name entered her mind,

 _Klaus Mikaelson._

It hadn't entered her mind. Just the mere thought….it scared her. "Isobel, wipe everyone's memories. However, the blonde…" Katherine nodded to Caroline. "Kill her. Remind dear _Elena_ ," She spat her name, "that she shouldn't mess with me."

"NOOOO!" shouted Elena.

Caroline looked terrified, her eyes darting to Bonnie and then Elena. Isobel stepped forward and she looked sorry. She pushed Caroline's head sideways to easily get to her neck. And then, Elena watching helplessly as her so called mother bit into Caroline's neck ripping it apart.

" _ **NOOOOOOOO CAROLINE!**_ " a scream left Elena's lips. Bonnie joined in with a shout of surprise and tears flooded both girls' eyes.

Caroline's eyes started getting foggy, and a silent cry left her lips. Katherine smirked as she turned to Elena, and then the world around Elena blacked out.

~x~

"We should follow her," Damon said as he paced the room of the Boarding House. Stefan was sitting on the couch, looking just as antsy as Damon. "Why did we let her go by herself? She's just a human!"

Stefan sighed. "But what can we do?"

"We help, obviously!" Damon stated.

The brothers agreed. They took off after Elena. They didn't have a plan but they just knew that they needed to get to Elena. When they got to the Grille, it was filled with chatter and looked like a happy place. Damon searched for Elena, but he couldn't find her. Instead, he found Bonnie chatting with Matt happily. It appeared that they were too late.

He walked right up to Bonnie, and grabbed her arm. "Okay lady, tell me. Where's Elena?"

"Elena?" Bonnie tilted her head sideways. "Who's Elena?"

Damon was shocked, his mouth falling open. "Elena Gilbert. Your best friend…ring a bell?" He demanded.

Bonnie shook her head looking confused. "I don't have a best friend by the name of Elena. My best friend's name is Vicki." She nodded to the petit woman whom was sitting at a table, waiting for Bonnie to return to her with their drinks. "Now if you'll excuse me…" She turned to Matt to finish her order.

"Damon-"

Stefan tried to stop Damon but he was already moving. Damon grabbed Vicki's arm similar to how he grabbed Bonnie's. "Where is Elena?!"

Vicki looked so confused. "Who-"

Damon didn't think. He felt a flash of anger and then Vicki's neck was snapped. Her body fell to the ground, and she was dead. Damon was beyond angry and then he was gone. Stefan, shocked, started grabbing people to compel them to forget what had just happened.

Without them knowing, Isobel was watching the whole scene, "Looks like your oldest Salvatore is angry. What's the next part of the plan, boss?" Isobel asked. She listened, "Sounds good."

She hung up and went to get into her car. Caroline's body in the backseat.

~x~

 **And there's chapter 19! Pretty random huh?!**

 **Jeremy is now awake. Caroline is dead. Bonnie doesn't remember Elena. Vicki is dead. And Katherine has Elena. What do you all suppose will happen next? How do you think Damon is going to be handling knowing he let Elena go to the Grille without him? Please review and let me know!**

 **Thank you all for the support for my nephew. Things are going well. He's a real happy kid :) Anyway, please review!**

 **Nerdy~**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	21. Note from Damon

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter: Note from Damon**

Fans,

Damon here, coming from Mystic Falls. Nerdy or Carly (as she likes to be called sometimes) is super busy with stuff right now and she won't be updating with a chapter this week. Instead, I will be here and answering fan-questions and listening to suggestions from YOU. If you wanna know some stuff, drop a review and let Carly and I know.

I might take a few hours because I'm looking for Elena and I'm worried about her, alright? No need to worry, our fans. I will find and save her. I may even style a Stefan hairdo in honor of my brother, the hero. Stay tuned for next week and its chapter!

Lots of love,

Damon

PS: If Carly and I don't answer right away, please don't worry. We're heading off on a road trip to find Elena and Stefan is trying to convince me some brother bonding time is needed. We'll see.


	22. Chapter 20

Note: Okay hey guys. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I usually don't comment much on them, but on Thursday (November 5th) I got my first flame. And yeah they come with the job as a writer. I was just wondering, do you think Elena is going back to her whiny self? I honestly have been making her more like that character again because she is forgetting a lot of things and it's all jumbling up for her. It's all changing for her. I know I'd be pretty screwed up trying to be me but also handle everything, and somehow not screw up the future anymore. Ya know? I'm sort of writing Elena how I would react but also trying to stay true to her character. Anyway, I don't own the Vampire Diaries (I haven't done this in awhile) but I am enjoying playing. I hope you enjoy!

~x~

 **To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 20: Lost**

The room was spinning. It was dark, cold and quiet. Elena felt groggy. Her body was still, laying down on the cold floor, her hair was messy and she felt something pooling on her forehead. _What's going on?_ She wondered as she shifted a little. She couldn't bring her body to listen and to call out for help. _Where am I?_

From what Elena could collect from the room, was that it was likely a cell. Why was she in a cell? She tried to scratch her head in question but her hands were bound and she realized she was also gagged and tied up.

 _OH NO!_ Her brain started going into overdrive. She looked around the room wildly, trying to get a clue to where she was. She was utterly shocked by the state she was in. Her body was covered in blood and Elena released it was _her_ blood all over the floor. She gulped loudly.

"Finally, you're awake!"

Elena turned and found Katherine standing in the doorway. She watched as Katherine's eyes darkened at the sight of Elena's blood. _Oh no_.

She knew that vampires got hungry easily, but Elena had been around such good vampires for so long, she had forgotten just how scary a vampire could be. She swallowed as she looked around for anything to help her but instead, she found nothing.

Her hands were tied above her heart, her hair knotty and full of blood- dried blood. A gag was wrapped around her face to keep her from screaming. And all of this just seemed to amuse Katherine.

Elena looked around quickly, her eyes going over everything once and then twice. Where was she? Was she dead? No…Katherine wouldn't kill her. Elena knew that Katherine would want to use her to save her own behind but it didn't mean Elena was going to willingly go down without a fight. Her brown eyes locked with the vampire's eyes and there was a mini show down.

Katherine smirked though. "Tell me, dear Elena," She said sweetly, and Elena had to hold back a snort. "How do you know who I am?"

 _I shouldn't tell._ Elena knew that. People got hurt, people she _cared_ about got hurt when she said anything about the future. Katherine walked over to Elena and removed her gag. Elena kept her mouth firmly shut.

Katherine tried to compel Elena. "Tell me everything you know about me!"

It didn't work and Elena kept her mouth shut.

That made Katherine mad. "Fine, you won't tell me? Then we'll just have to drain you of the vervain." _Oh no!_ Elena remembered faintly what Damon had originally told her about getting your body drained of vervain. Katherine smirked as she spied the look of pure terror on her victim's face. "So you know what I mean by draining, yes? Good. This is going to be very fun."

Elena cried out in pain as Katherine made the first cut on her wrist to drain her of her blood.

~x~

Now Isobel was instructed to bring Caroline's dead body to the middle of the woods- to the old burnt down church mainly, and throw away the body. However, as Isobel stared at the girl's body, she couldn't help but be sorry. Katherine had strictly said to wait around for Caroline to come back as a vampire. This would haunt Elena, Katherine had said.

Having spent so many years with Katherine, Isobel had become slightly cold to death. But, knowing that her daughter was suffering at the hands of Katherine, well, it hurt Isobel. She didn't feel anything towards Elena, not really. But Elena brought back memories of John and with John in mind, Isobel thought of Alaric and then her whole life story flashed before her eyes and she hated Elena for causing such _weak_ pitying emotions to rise inside of her.

Finally, a gasp was heard and Caroline looked wildly around from where she lay. She reached up and touched her neck, where dried blood was and where a hole had been but now was healed. Caroline didn't understand what was going on and she looked so scared. "Where am I? What happened? Elena!" She gasped, looking for her friend. "Where's Elena?"

 _Stupid teenager,_ Isobel huffed as she stepped forward. "You're in transition."

"What?" Caroline moved away from the woman, having the good idea that this woman was bad news, "For _what_? Oh got my head!"

"Quit your whining," She was already giving the older vampire a headache. Caroline scowled but Isobel gave her a cold look that kept her from complaining. "What do you think?" When Caroline gave her a puzzled look, Isobel realized that this girl had no idea what danger she was in. "Has she told you nothing?"

"Who-"

"You're becoming a vampire, you ungrateful idiot!" Isobel hissed.

Caroline laughed in her face. "Vampires aren't real,"

Isobel let her eyes change and her fangs come in before she fed on Caroline. Caroline cried out in pain again as tears rolled down her cheeks. "STOP!" she shouted.

Isobel only stopped when she decided to and she smirked at the girl, who was panting and holding her neck. "You need to feed before you die," She mused. Isobel looked at Caroline and knew that life for this tiny almost vampire was just going to get harder from here on out for her.

~x~

Now Jeremy, he was sitting up and talking now. Now that he was awake from his coma, he felt silly. What sort of person went into a coma from a fire? At first, Jeremy had been livid finding out that his house was burnt down because of his father. But not just was he irritated, he was also very upset. Aunt Jenna was dead.

His emotions were swallowing him up from the inside out and he was left sitting on the bed, staring blankly at where his feet were. Anna- his girlfriend- was sitting beside him silently. When he had woken up, she had told him that she knew he needed time to think and would sit quietly while she waited. That had been 30 minutes ago and neither of them had said anything since the nurse left.

Finally, Jeremy looked over at her. "Where's Elena?"

"She's….I don't know….likely with Damon or Stefan," Anna said quietly. "She spends a lot of time with them now. She has a lot to balance when it comes to school, you and Damon."

"Why does it matter if she spends time with Damon?" Jeremy demanded gently.

Anna blinked and then blushed. "Jeremy," she started, "Elena is dating Damon. Didn't you know that?"

Silence fell over the couple. And then…. "WHAT?!"

~x~

 **Now Jeremy knows Elena is dating Damon. Caroline is becoming a vampire. Elena is being tormented by Katherine. Caroline is with Isobel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I won't be updating next week, just FYI. I am taking the next few weeks to just write, alright? For this story, there won't be any updates because I want to write a few chapters before updating again. If that makes any sense...**

 **You should expect a chapter though, around December 1** **st** **or December 8** **th** **. It depends really. And I also want to let you guys know that this story is coming to an end, I know terribly sad! So if you want any key points from the show in this story, let me know okay?! Love you all! Bye!**

 **Nerdy~**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 21

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 21: Blood**

Caroline had some serious choices to make. Isobel wasn't giving her much choice- she had to feed or else everything would be thrown out the window. But could Caroline do it? Could she be a vampire? She didn't know much about vampires, besides all she knew from the _Twilight_ series she had read not too long ago. And from what she gathered from that series, was that being a vampire was pretty much a joke.

And that if you go into the sun you sparkle.

However, as Caroline stared from her seat in the car, she couldn't help make connections. Isobel didn't sparkle in the sunlight. Did it not affect her? And Isobel didn't look like what Caroline would suppose a vampire _should_ look like. So, as Caroline sat in the moving chair (Isobel was talking to someone on the phone about who Caroline's "victim" should be), she wondered what she was going to do if she did become a vampire. Would things be thrown upside down? Would she still be able to finish school? Would people think she was dead?

The blonde sighed through her gag, earning a warning look from Isobel and Caroline tensed further. _I'm going to die,_ She thought feeling her heart flutter faster, _I'm going to die and nobody is going to find my body! Wait, aren't I technically already dead? Oh what do I know!_

Her mind was a mess and Caroline couldn't pinpoint anything within it. Finally, Isobel pulled into a nearby building and the car was parked. A brunette was standing on the pouch, waiting for them.

 _Elena?_ Caroline thought looking at the woman. But, as she glazed at her, Caroline figured out she must be Katherine, the Elena-lookalike. Isobel took Caroline out of the car, like she weighted nothing and Caroline was forced into the house. _I'm never going to see my mom again!_

Fear consumed Caroline as she was pulled downstairs to a cellar like place. She was pushed into a cell with none other than a passed out Elena. Elena was bloodied and passed out. "Feed," Katherine commanded.

"On my best friend?!" said Caroline, outraged, through her gag, "No way!"

Katherine glared. "Do as I say or I will snap her neck right here."

Caroline, not wishing to be the reason her best friend died, stepped forward. Katherine removed the gag and undid Caroline's hands before closing and locking the cellar door behind her. Now Caroline was locked in the tiny room with a bleeding Elena.

Elena smelt so good to Caroline, who could feel her throat go dry and she felt hungry. Her eyes rippled and her teeth ached. Caroline swallowed trying to calm herself but it was doing nothing for her. Isobel was watching from behind Katherine, who was smirking widely.

The blonde stepped forward, her hands going out to her friend's head to push it aside so she could get to Elena's neck. Elena's veins were pulsing and Caroline's mouth watered even more. _I can't believe I'm about to feed on Elena…_ Caroline thought before her mouth was glued to Elena's neck and then she was drinking heavily.

 _God she tastes amazing!_ Caroline's mind shut off after that, the sounds of drinking filled the room. Katherine was laughing as she turned and left Caroline to finish off Elena. Isobel couldn't bare to look any longer and soon joined Katherine in leaving as well.

~x~

With Bonnie, she was still confused as to how her best friend, whom she had been talking to minutes before, ended up dying. The news said that Vicki had had a heart attack and just died on the spot. Or was it she had some sort of heart problem? Oh Bonnie couldn't remember.

She knew deep down, that Vicki hadn't died like that. She remembered faintly a dark haired man with piercing blue eyes and an angry voice. Bonnie sighed to herself as she sat on her grandmother's couch and stared blankly into space. Her grandmother was rambling about witchy voodoo again and Bonnie couldn't stop her mind from blocking her Grams out.

Her Grams sounded crazy and Bonnie knew that witches weren't real. As Bonnie sat on the couch, her brain wandered to the strange blue eyed man again. _I wonder who Elena is…._ Bonnie thought, thoughtfully. _Why does he name sound familiar….wait, Elena_ _ **Gilbert**_ _? That girl who lost her parents and her house? Isn't her brother in a coma?_

There were many thoughts floating around inside of Bonnie's head. So much so, that she barely noticed when her Grams got up to get dinner started. Finally, Bonnie was snapped out of her thoughts when her Grams called, "Bonnie, someone's on the phone for you!"

 _Who could be calling?_

Bonnie got up and wandered into the kitchen. Her grandmother was making pork chops in mushroom soup (a serious favorite) with mashed potatoes. Her grandmother handed her over the phone before returning to her task. "Hello?" said Bonnie into the phone, after bringing it up to her ear.

" _Bonnie?"_ The voice sounded vaguely familiar. _"Is Elena with you? She hasn't come to the hospital and I've woken up-"_

Umm…

"Who is this?" Bonnie demanded.

The voice answered, _"Jeremy. This is Bonnie Bennett right?"_

How did this kid know who she was? "Okay how do you know who I am? Are you some sort of stalker or something?"

Her grandmother looked over at her oddly. "Bonnie, that's Jeremy. Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's youngest, Elena's little brother, remember?"

How in the world did her Grams know who this guy was but Bonnie not know? Jeremy seemed to have heard her Grams because he chuckled awkwardly. _"Anyway, is Elena around?"_

"I don't know an Elena," Bonnie replied. Silence fell over the two. Bonnie didn't know this Jeremy guy, but she assumed he was thinking long and hard about what she had said. "I think you have the wrong person, seriously. I don't know you and I don't know an Elena. So I'm gonna hang up-"

" _ **Wait**_ _-!"_

But Bonnie didn't. She hung up and then returned to the living room, ignoring her grandmother's tormenting and worrying glaze.

~x~

After the not so helping phone call to Bonnie, Jeremy was left with only one choice. He would have to find these Salvatore brothers and talk to them. He remembered seeing the Stefan guy around school, but only because he remembered how creepy he was towards his sister. Anna had left to go home to get some proper rest and clean up. She had rarely left his side after finding out that Jeremy was in a coma.

Jeremy sat up in his bed, looking blankly at the wall as he formed a plan. He had been hoping Bonnie had an idea where Elena was. He had tried Caroline's cell and her home phone, but she hadn't answered. Liz had answered the home phone, but hadn't been much help after saying Caroline wasn't home.

So there he was, sitting alone and worrying out of his mind. Doctor Sloan and Doctor Shepherd had come to check up on him, only to deem him fine. It was a miracle.

Jeremy had no idea how he woke up from his coma, and then being totally fine as well. Anna just looked thankful when he had woken up but he knew that she must have missed him. They _did_ love each other.

Jeremy shifted on his bed before he made a move to get up and he swallowed. He had to find Elena. Where was his sister? Why wasn't she by his side or answering her calls? He needed to get to the bottom of it.

~x~

Damon was about to hit the road. He was still pissed at Stefan for keeping him from going after Elena and then he had the nerve to scold Damon like he was a child about killing Vicki. Stefan had cleaned up after Damon, which annoyed him. And when he got home, Stefan found Damon readying some stuff to go find Elena.

 _We need to have a plan. This is Katherine, Damon. She'll kill Elena without a second thought if we don't do this right. What then?_ Stefan had said. It bothered Damon to know just how much his brother knew about their ex-lover. Of course, Damon had made a sour reply and snapped at his brother. _I know this is Katherine, Saint Stefan. That's why we gotta act fast. Just thinking about what Katherine is doing to Elena bothers me!_

He sighed to himself. He thought only of Elena and her wellbeing. Just what was the bitch doing to his girlfriend? He huffed to himself as he stood in front of the Salvatore Boarding House, waiting for Stefan to get his ass out of there so they could hit the road. Against his better judgment, Damon knew he couldn't just rush in to save Elena without backup.

"My God, Stefan hurry up!" Damon yelled up knowing that Stefan could hear him.

"I'm coming," Stefan said appearing with a bag. "Don't get your panties in a twist, okay? I had to grab a few things."

Damon could already tell that Stefan had blood. Why, Damon figured was just in case. Also, female clothes he also knew Stefan had taken from Damon's room. Elena's clothes. She would need something to wear. So yes, Stefan had thought of everything. Damon grumbled as he placed his hands on his hips. "Are you ready to go? Elena needs us,"

Stefan raised an eyebrow and got into Damon's car, after of course, setting Elena's bag in the backseat. "She isn't going anywhere,"

 _That's what you think_.

~x~

The feeling of simply being was the only thing Elena could truly feel. She felt like she was floating. Why though confused her. She looked around where she was at and realized that she was dead. Caroline was sitting as far away from Elena's body as she could, gently sobbing.

Elena looked at her body with pain in her eyes. Her best friend (one of them) had officially killed her. She didn't know what sort of impact this would have on her timeline, just that she couldn't begin to understand what could happen next. Caroline sobbed in her corner, not looking at Elena's still body.

 _I'm actually dead. Of course I was dead before, but now…I'm a human. What's keeping me here?_

A thought entered her brain. Of course, her doppelganger bloodline was keeping her from dying. And as she thought about it, it made sense sort of why she was able to go back in time. Her blood. Elena walked over to her body and sat down beside it. Her thoughts were jumbled and she couldn't begin to explain her feelings. And then a face entered her mind.

Damon.

What was he going to do once he found out she was dead? When he had died on her, Elena had gone crazy and had needed to find a way back to him. Thus, she went back in time and joined his side.

 _There's never going to be enough time with him…_ Elena realized. She began to cry to herself and she covered her eyes. Caroline couldn't see her- nobody could. She could try to talk to Jeremy or Matt- but wait. They couldn't see ghosts yet because they hadn't almost died or died or whatever. _I'm never going to be able to tell Damon just how I feel. How much I'm in love with him… OH GOD! I'm going to die a virgin!_

How could she have let this happen? Elena looked up when she heard movement and then she heard the maddening shriek, _ **"ISOBEL HOW COULD YOU LET THIS USELESS BITCH KILL THE HUMAN SLUT?!"**_

It was obviously Katherine who was screaming.

Elena swallowed as she looked up as Caroline moved to Elena's body, protecting it. Katherine was trying to get to Elena's body.

"HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN OUT?!" Katherine demanded from Caroline.

"I-I d-don't know!" Caroline sobbed. "D-don't touch h-her!"

Elena realized that Katherine hadn't actually wanted her to die. It was very confusing as to _why_ , and then a thought hit. Katherine still was deeply in love with Stefan. She didn't want Stefan to hate her. Elena swallowed as she watched as Katherine pushed the weakened Caroline across the room and then try to feed Elena blood.

 _You should have thought this through, you bitch._ Elena thought hatefully. She wanted Damon and Stefan to find her. She wanted them to kill Katherine. How dare she let this happen? How dare Katherine kill her and think she can get away with it?

 _Damon will find me and he will end you. That I can promise you, dear awful Katherine…._

~x~

 **Any ideas how Elena will come back to life? Or how Bonnie will be forced to remember? Will Stefan and Damon find them? What will Katherine do with Elena's body? How will this mess up the timeline? And poor Jeremy, he has no family! Will Alaric get in on this? And Caroline, how will she be emotionally knowing that she killed her best friend?!**

 **I would love to hear** _ **all**_ **your suggestions!**

 **Anyway, I'm updating a little early because I feel like this chapter write itself and you all should get a little more of this fic. I'm sorry that I seem off, last week my dog passed away and then a family friend (who was 13). So I've been off my game *sighs heavily* Not a lot of you reviewed, so I'm wondering if there are any of you who are even interested in this anymore? Please let me know please!**

 **Lots of love everyone,**

 **Nerdy~**

 **PS: Please review, I need to know what y'all are thinking. *insert accent* ;)**


	24. Chapter 22: The End?

**To Change or Not To Change: Time Traveling AU**

 **Chapter 22: Crossing Lines**

While Elena was standing in a floating like stance, also glaring at her lookalike, hearing the sobs from her best friend, she couldn't help begin to feel something pulling at her soul. She looked around wildly, wondering what was pulling her. Was it the light? Was it calling her? Was this what Damon felt like when he and Bonnie died?

She swallowed as she turned from her body, Katherine, Isobel and Caroline.

 _Elena…Elena…Elena…_

She could hear her name being chanted.

She couldn't stop her feet from beginning to move forward. Elena could hear how upset said voice was and worried. Why was it worried? She felt light beginning to form around her and her eyes fell closed. It felt like when she had first gone back in time. What was happening? Elena's eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly. Where was she?

"I'm so sorry Elena,"

 _Huh?_

Her brown eyes locked on pale blue, almost green ones. It was Luke. He was sweaty, tired looking and very worried. Elena swallowed as she reached up and touched her forehead. It was pounding wildly and she couldn't help but feel ill. What had happened? "What happened?" She asked; her voice was shaky. "Where's Katherine?"

Luke looked confused by her questions. "It didn't work,"

"What didn't work?" Elena was awfully confused. She opened her mouth and then realized that she was back in her present. And then her heart began to break. _Damon was dead!_ "Oh god, Damon!" her voice broke, "He's dead, isn't he? Oh god! OH GOD!"

Luke blinked. "Elena, what are you talking about?" He asked her, looking confused and it upset her.

Elena stared at him. "Damon's dead, isn't he? Time fixed itself and my Damon's dead…." Tears flooded her eyes and she felt a sob coming forth and she wrapped her arms around her, trying helplessly to hold herself together. "That's why I went back into the past, right?"

Luke shook his head, looking very worried. "No, Elena. You tried to go back in time because Damon went back in time to stop you two from meeting."

"WHAT? Why?" Elena shouted, her eyes widening. Why would Damon do that? "I…I don't remember any of this!"

The boy wasn't sure what to make of this before he sighed. "How much do you remember?"

"I remember dying… Katherine tried to kill me. Or at least, she was tormenting me and Caroline drank all my blood. So I died. And then I was surrounded by light. What happened?" Elena asked. She touched her stomach. "How am I alive?"

Luke swallowed. "There were these people…they call themselves the Travelers. They're pretty much witches-"

"I know about the Travelers," Elena assured. "They were in my old timeline."

He nodded. "Okay, that helps. Anyway, to end them, Bonnie did this spell with my sister Liv and you had waited for years on the other side before Bonnie could bring you back."

It made sense. "So why did Damon think it was right to stop us from meeting?"

"That's where it gets weird. He's spent the last few years trying to find a way to get you back. He kept saying something about you being the one. His one. And anyway, he was driving himself crazy. He felt like it was his entire fault and that he didn't deserve you. He explained to me how you had gone back in time to see him one last and he asked if I could do the spell to send him back. It took some time but I learned the spell and agreed." Luke explained. "I didn't realize what he was going to do until I heard from Alaric what he was planning."

"Alaric's our friend?" Elena gave a breath of relief.

Luke nodded. "He connected with Jeremy after you died. He kept Jeremy from falling apart."

 _That's good._ "Where is Jeremy?"

Luke gave a small smile. "He's married to Anna. They're expecting their first baby."

"I thought she was a vampire!" Elena gasped. Was she going to be an aunt?

"Remember the cure?" Luke asked. Okay so that made sense. "Stefan and Damon agreed sometime ago to give it to Anna. She chose to be with Jeremy and they wanted a normal human life together. Or as normal as it gets when Jeremy is a vampire hunter."

Elena let out a breath of relief. "Am I…a vampire?"

Luke shook his head. "After you came back to life, Damon refused to let you become a vampire. And now he's gone back in time."

"Oh god… we've gotta stop him!" Elena urged. "We…I can't lose Damon!"

"I've tried-"

"You couldn't send me back in time because I already was," Elena explained, staring at the witch. "Do whatever you have to, but I have to get to Damon. What time did you send him back to?"

Luke swallowed. "I sent him back to when he was human. So he could stop himself from falling in love with Katherine and becoming a vampire."

~x~

 **And that is it! I will be writing a sequel to see if Elena can stop Damon from stopping himself from becoming a vampire. Whoa! Yes, a short chapter, but I wasn't sure what to write, but I did want this to end like this. So yes, if you like it or not, whatever. Elena returned to the present time, and yet she cannot be with Damon.** _ **YET!**_

 **If you want more, drop a quick review for me ;) I'd like to hear your suggestions. And yes, I'm sorry for the huge wait but I couldn't bring myself to write. I've been under a lot of stress. But fear not my Delena lovers! Damon/Elena will get their happy ending ^_^**

 **Stay tuned for the sequel!**

 **Until next time, Lots of love,**

 **Nerdy~**


End file.
